


Rarity Taken For Granted

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Series: Stories of the Rescue Gems [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding, Egg Laying, Fluff and Smut, Forced Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Gem Egg Hell, Gemsonas - Freeform, Hostage Situations, Labor and Birth, M/M, Minor Character(s), Oviposition, Rescue Missions, Sexual Content, This is cruel, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: When a very important Kindergarten for Yellow Diamond's developing army goes horribly wrong Yellow Diamond decides to use a rare Silver Leaf Jasper who survived the incident to make more gems for her army.A Cruel way to make new gems with out the Kindergartens by breeding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is where one of my Gemsona's get's her backstory a Silver Leaf Jasper if you wanna see her i have a drawing of her on my DA Account 
> 
> *hellbound-hellhound.deviantart.com*

Yellow Diamond double checks her documents on her Army which is still in production she just started getting her first colony only about 4000 years ago, so far she made over 36 colonies with little to no fail Her fleets have evolved perfectly but now her army. Her army only has 320 quartz soldiers she thinks this is not enough and wants more for her army so she decides to look for a planet with the resources it needs to make Quartz ranging from quartz's to jaspers to Rock crystals. 

So far not that many planets are good enough then she finds a planet thanks with help from White Diamond. 

"So Mother i know my army needs more members but i'm just not finding the right one can you help me?" Yellow Diamond asks talking to White Diamond through the diamond line.

"Oh yes Sunray i know you needed more your army is good but still small so i did do a little research for you while you had a trial to attend too so i found the suitable planet for this task" White says then she presses a button on her control panel and a screen pops up showing a light orange planet. It was pretty large and White Diamond explains.

"So this planet has a massive canyon its over 1300 feet tall and its about...3 1/2 miles long its made of sandstone and theres also lots of perfect minerals to make lots of quartz for you dear" White Explains Which makes Yellow smile seeing just how perfect this planet is.

"Oh mother, this is perfect with a canyon this size i could make more than 1000 quartz soldiers thank you so much" Yellow says voice booming with delight White Diamond smiles too knowing the military of Homeworld will finally improve better than the past for strange reasons was failing from odd incidents. 

"Pearl have the leader of the fleet prepare to concur i don't want to waste any time my army desperately need improving and have the army get prepared as well" Yellow says to her Pearl and nods in agreement.

\-------------------------------------

The planet which is called Axis 3 known for its massive canyons the ships where the fleet fly in to start step one of the kindergarten they check the surroundings of the planet to check if anything is wrong or if there's any organic life in it. No life can be found its all just a massive dessert with only the canyons the then they all find the biggest canyon on Axis 3 it was like how Yellow Diamond described i was 1300 feet tall and 3 1/2 miles long and for how wide it was the estimated to be over 170 feet wide defiantly the perfect place for the army to get new members this will very much please Yellow Diamond.

On the head ship a Nephrite thinks every-things okay and contacts Yellow Diamond.

"Okay my Diamond so we had the planet checked out sure has really good canyons they'll be perfect so we're good to go my Diamond" The Leader of the fleet says 

"Excellent so begin the Primal Kindergarten" Yellow Diamond commands and the ships all land in the canyon and get the injectors in assigned places. 

For over a few weeks the Nephrites have got all the injectors in the assigned places in the biggest kindergarten there was over 850 quartz injected in the canyon still in production in a smaller nearby canyon only about 50 extra were being made just in case so far its going all well Yellow Diamond has checked the kindergarten a couple times to see how its doing she can't afford any failures.

Right now the scheduled time for the new quartz soldier's are due to emerge soon. 

Back at the Primal Kindergarten no one has emerged yet Yellow Diamond was at her moon base to stay away from the planet cuz it'll soon crumple to dust when the gems all emerge. Yellow Diamond had a robinod looking around so Yellow Diamond can see the action she wanted to make sure it was all going well she was really desperate for her army to improve. 

Then right at the front of the Primal Kindergarten a faint glow can be seen it caught Yellow's attention then the first Quartz a Silver Leaf Jasper emerged coated with silver grey skin long snow white mane and her gem cut was Perfect on her left shoulder. Yellow Diamond smiles seeing a good one emerge.

Then not so far behind more jaspers began to emerge some ranging from Silver Leaf Jaspers to red Jaspers and some Tiger Jaspers as well Yellow Diamond was smiling all seemed to be in perfect conditions. For about an hour over 104 jaspers have emerged while the jaspers were greeting each other with hugs and shoulder punches one Jasper emerged from above it was a Silver leaf Jasper then she landed on the ground with ease.

When she looked around the other Silver Leaf jaspers darted there eyes at her they had shocked expressions and some of the other Jaspers then looked around to her making the same faces.

"Ugh...hey there but ugh....why are you all staring at me like that" The Silver Leaf Jasper known as facet 1HZ cut 201 walked a few feet then the other Jaspers her cut came right to her. 

"You look...so different from us" One Silver leaf Jasper facet 6HZ says she then takes 1HZ's arm and shows her its markings 1HZ's sees it has tree branch's on it the other Silver Leaf Jaspers only had grey stripes. 

"Where's your gem?" Another Silver Leaf Jasper says 1HZ looks for it it wasn't on her arms legs or any where on her torso then she moves her hair which was also different her hair was mostly white but the ends were black no other jasper has that either. After moving her hair she tries to pat her back but was having trouble reaching due to her muscular arms.

"Ugh is it here somewhere" 1HZ asks turning around exposing her upper back which makes them all gasp 1HZ looks back.

"What what is it?" she asks everyone was wide eyed. 

"Your gem cut....its nowhere like ours ugh here i'll draw you it" One Jasper says she finds a nearby tiny rock and carves a drawing on the wall 1HZ sees the drawing of her gem cut it was shaped like a leaf. an actual leaf cut gem all the other Silver Leaf Jaspers don't have that they all either have round cuts or the long sharp diamond cuts but not a leaf cut. 1HZ was very confused how did she came out like this pure luck or a reason?

"Man 1HZ you look so badass i'm a little jealous i wonder if we'll get more like you" One Jasper says then 1HZ smiles she can't believe she looks so different than the other Jaspers what Will Yellow Diamond think of her? 

Then while the Jaspers were chit chatting something suddenly happens cutting them off the ground was shaking fallowed by a strange sound of something shifting from the ground below.

"Whoa guys what was that?" Jasper 4HZ asks 

"I don't know but this can't be good" 1HZ says then the area of The Primal Kindergarten where their holes laid some kind of greenish mist was spewing out of the planet then the smell of something burning. Then a loud sound of a sizzling noise comes and then the whole place begins to shake uncontrollably. 

"AHHH!! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Jasper 4HZ yells then the kindergarten gets split and a massive crack emerges then green liquid leaks out it looked like acid and its dissolving the whole place the jaspers retreat and get out of the canyon.

"EVERYONE RETREAT!!!" All being to yell and they all escape the jaspers were able to run to safety but the acid was destroying the Primal Kindergarten the areas where lots of other jaspers didn't get to emerge this was so very bad. 

the Jaspers looked down at the canyon melting away all the other jaspers they all stared in shock and disbelief brows furrowed and eyes a little glossy how did this happen there was so many jaspers down there and they all didn't get a chance to enter the world. The surviving jaspers stayed close together the planet was still shaking the acid must be everywhere underground then they hear a thundering roars of ships they see some small ships piloted by the fleet and they See Yellow Diamonds ship too the jaspers all wave there hands and yell hoping they can all be seen.

the ships make a land and the jaspers run to them before its too late the ships open the doors and the Nephrites gesture them to get inside. After that the 104 jaspers have made it out alive right before the green acid exploded and the whole planet crumpled into a pile of melted rock and exploded into nothingness. 

In Yellow Diamonds ship the diamond stared in shock face pale and eyes wide her teeth exposed a little she didn't make a move or a sound her Pearl looked at her Diamond in shame. too afraid to speak then Yellow finally speaks.

"This...this can't be....i don't understand what and how did this happen?" Yellow said voice a little broken from anger and disappointment.

"I"m so sorry my Diamond but what about your army?" That was all Yellow Pearl could say

"*sigh* lets see how many survived" Yellow says voice no emotion Yellow Pearl only nods


	2. Chapter 2

After witnessing what Happened to Axis 3 Yellow Diamond was beyond angry and upset she desperately needed new quartz soldiers for her army it was luck from White diamond she found a perfect planet but during the emerging out of nowhere the planet had a strange green acid like liquid that was inside the planet and it exploded so many gems in the Primal kindergarten didn't get a chance to emerge. 

Yellow Diamond sent some scientist gems to the area where the planet was all that was left was some dark half melted rocks and some of the green acid was floating in space some was collected and brought to the Homeworld lab for study to see what it is. After some calls from the fleet who rescued the surviving quartz's who got to emerge a special meeting was planned for Yellow Diamond to see who survived.

"So the fleet have arrived my Diamond" Yellow Pearl says seeing a surveillance camera showing that the ships have landed to Homeworld and the jaspers come out of the ships Yellow Diamond looked stern for a moment then collected herself now's not a time to be upset.

"Thank you Pearl" Yellow says voice no emotion in it. 

Later the surviving quartz who came out of the Primal Kindergarten see Homeworld for the first time, all were amazed by the structures of the buildings and all the other gems around the city. After all the quartz went to there assigned area a large room near the center of Homeworld the survivors were here to meet their diamond. In the far right corner of the group Silver Leaf Jasper facet 1HZ cut 201 was standing straight but a little fidgety all were a little anxious today they all know there diamond must be upset about the incident and well they all felt bad to those poor other quartz who didn't get a chance to even emerge they died in there molds. 

1HZ took a deep breath the other silver leaf jaspers by her side heard her and one right next to 1HZ puts her large hand on her shoulder 1HZ turns her head to the jasper next to her she had a reassuring face. 

"I know we all feel a little nervous but...it'll be fine we'll see how our diamond thinks of us" the jasper says 1HZ only nods then the sound of a warp pad activates and a pearl was there in front of the crowd.

"All Rise for the Luminous Yellow Diamond!" it was Yellow Diamonds personal Pearl she strikes a stupid pose that wasn't necessary and then Yellow Diamond warps right behind her towering all the gems in the room she stood tall and straight but for a split second she looked a little nervous as well.

All the quartz survivor all give a salute Yellow Diamond looks at the crowd seeing how theres not a lot of quartz's out of the 850 quartz who were injected into the Primal Kindergarten only 104 have emerged. Yellow looked unimpressed and upset. most of the survivors were silver leaf jaspers and Red Jaspers but there was some rock Crystals and tiger Jaspers but there was less than 10 of those gem types. 

"So i know about what happened to the Primal Kindergarten everyone" Yellow Diamond begins her speech "And yes i to feel very upset about this and you all must feel bad to those who didn't survive" that earned the crowd to all nod in agreement and speak softly.

"And right now well...i have no idea on how can i make more Quartz's for my army and all you alone won't be enough i still need al to more but i would like to see each and every one of you so i can know who survived and who will i choose to participate in my Army right now i have my mother White Diamond helping me trying to find another planet but with my army desperately need approving so i'm really hoping some of you will make great editions" Yellow Diamond says all the crowd look up at Yellow Diamond and salute.

So each quartz has been checked out by Yellow Diamond learning which of what there facet numbers are and what she thinks they'll be great for so far she first checked out The Rock Crystals there was only 7 of those who were able to emerge Yellow Was happy with herself to know that they have nothing wrong with there gems so the strange green acid from Axis 3 didn't effect their gems and there physical forms were perfect and were very large and strong so all the Rock Crystals were sent to the training area to learn the skills of battle.

The Tiger Jaspers were all good to but because there are only 6 Tiger Jaspers Yellow Diamond is a little confused on what she wants them to do she's a little hesitant to make them go to the army  
because she hasn't been successful in the past with Tiger Jaspers so she decides to put them all aside to decide later. 

Then the Silver Leaf Jaspers were next on the small group there was only about 38 Silver leaf jaspers which is not a lot in Yellow Diamonds liking while testing there gems for any signs of defects or any thing off with the forms 1HZ was almost next she was feeling really sick to her stomach the jasper behind her patted her back whispering to her that 'its gonna be okay' 1HZ closed her eyes and took a deep breath then she was called in for inspection.

1HZ walks with shaking legs to the stand so Yellow Diamond can examine her as soon as 1HZ walked to the stand Yellow's Eyes went wide 1HZ was looking down scared to see Yellow's reaction for a moment there was silence 1HZ than dared to lift her head when she did her diamond was staring at her eyes wide mouth open a little it made 1HZ shake a bit. 

"What...is this?" Yellow said in a quiet voice her Pearl walks up to 1HZ same expression on her face 1HZ was too scared to move Yellow Pearl looks at her arms the strange tree branch markings and her hair had black ends on it. 

"A silver leaf jasper....ugh where is your gem?" Yellow pearl asks 1HZ turns around and moves her hair out of the way exposing her lower back where her gem is located 1HZ then hears a gasp from Yellow Pearl, she then scans her gem to see what her facet number is. 

"My Diamond this is Facet 1HZ cut 201" Yellow Pearl says Yellow Diamond was quite in shock for a moment she then takes a look at her gem she never saw a gem like this. 

"Hmmm....so 1HZ my you look...different" that was all Yellow could describe it 1HZ then turns back around "Is this....upsetting you my diamond" 1HZ says 

"Oh no no not at all, its just i have other silver leaf jaspers before but...none of them looked like you let alone a gem cut like yours you seem to be quite rare" Yellow Diamond says sounding quite amazed at this rare jasper.

1HZ smiles just her rarity alone impressed her diamond "I appreciate your opinion my diamond but what do you want me to do for you?" 1HZ says Yellow Diamond was a but unsure "Well is till don't have a lot of your gem type and well i'm kind of at a desperate need for more gems for my army but...i don't really want to send you to training because well all of us have no gem with a gem cut like yours so your very one of my kind 1HZ so i think i'm gonna use you for other plans but i need to think about it so go to the side of the room and i'll tell you later" Yellow Diamond says.

1HZ salutes and nods leaving the stand so the rest can get checked out.

\---------------------------------------

After the examination was over 1HZ was standing near the tiger jaspers they were all chatting with 1HZ seeing how she has a gem cut that was never seen before and are all trying to guess on what will Yellow Diamond do with them if she doesn't want them to go to the army.

"So what will our diamond do with us since we are the only 6 tiger jaspers" one tiger jasper says all not too sure.

"Man 1HZ you sure got quite the stuff all those other silver leaf jaspers didn't have what you have." another tiger jasper says 1HZ was starting to like the attentions she was getting so far. While the jaspers were chit chatting Yellow Diamond was having a private conversation with White Diamond through the diamond line. 

"Oh my you were right Yellow i've never seen a gem cut like this its so sharp and quite well made for this silver leaf jasper one with an actual leaf cut gem" White says looking at the information on 1HZ cut 201.

"I know mother but...i don't know what i want to do with her i don't want to send her to the army because i don't want this rarity to go to waste but what am i gonna do i really need all the soldiers i can get." Yellow complains. 

"I agree with you there i would be upset if something happened to 1HZ mmmm....you know i just thought of something" White says deep in thought Yellow Diamond tilts her head a little.

What did you some up with Mother" Yellow asks 

"Well maybe you can use 1HZ for something else well because you don't want her to go to war and well you are pretty desperate for more gems for your army why don't while i still try to find you a new planet how about for the time being you use 1HZ to make more gems" White explains 

Yellow Diamond gets more confused "What? what do you mean mother?" 

"Well you were made in my womb same with your sisters so how about we turn to breeding make 1HZ carry litters of gemlings for you" White Diamond explains 

"Breeding mother? we had that done ages ago, but well yeah it was successful and it did save us some resources and time but it was a little time consuming with gemling development and also some carriers have died from childbirth remember we lost a handful of our rare gems? we didn't have time for that and we stopped the breeding program to stop the risks are you sure you want to do this mother?" Yellow says 

"I know dear, but well you really need more gems Sunray, and well 1HZ will be a great breeder her body looks quite well built i think she can manage and well it'll only be until i we find another good suitable planet for another kindergarten" White says 

"Well your right mother, okay i'll have 1HZ have the purpose of breeding i'll have her make the best of gems" Yellow Diamond accepts the idea 

"I know it'll work dear your army will improve great white time and i'm proud of you my dear" White says after hanging up 

\----------------------------------

1HZ and the 6 tiger jaspers were still chatting then the door to the room opens and they all stop chatting they see their diamond step out probably has a plan for them. They all salute and stand in a straight line.

"So i bet you all want to know what i want for you all" Yellow Diamond speaks 1HZ and the tiger jaspers nod.

"Well tiger jaspers would you mine leaving the room for a moment i want to talk to 1HZ alone" 1HZ felt a bit confused and worried the tiger jaspers nod and take there leave 1HZ was all alone with her diamond.

"Umm...what do you plan for me my Diamond" 1HZ says

"So i had a talk with White Diamond and well she suggested a plan and i agreed to it" Yellow starts "So because your the very fist gem with your leaf cut you will not go to my army you'll be doing something very important to me" 

"Oh so what is it?" 1HZ asks

"You will be used to help me improve my army with more gems and by that i mean...breeding you will be a gem carrier" Yellow diamond explains earning 1HZ to tilt her head and quirk her brow in confusion.

"Ugh i apologize but what does that mean exactly breeding?" 1HZ asks 

"What it means is well you will be carrying baby gems inside your body you be getting pregnant making gems for me do you understand?" Yellow says

"Wait making me carry gems? will that kill me?"

"No no it won't happen you'll be very well cared for you see i really need more gems and well you know what happened to your kindergarten and i really need more soldiers so i don't want your rarity to go to waste so instead if fighting you'll be a carrier you carry and bring litters of gemlings into the world for the army they'll be small babies and well with time they'll grow up and be as big as you and i'll have more gems in my army you'll make me vary proud" Yellow says hoping 1HZ will understand. 

1HZ never expected to do something really bizarre but if it'll make her diamond proud of her then its worth it. 1HZ nods "I understand my Diamond....i'll do whatever i can to make you proud" 1HZ says saluting and bowing her head she then feels a large massive hand lift her head back up Yellow Diamond gets on her knees.

"No thank you...for doing this for me" Yellow says smiling a little 1HZ felt all warm inside hearing this from her diamond.

\----------------------------

With that agreement Yellow Diamond calls in some Bismuths to build a large tower chambers for a rare gem who will be doing breeding she'll get private chambers where she'll get the best luxury and medical care when she carries a litter and has some other assigned jaspers and scientist gems called in for private conversations explaining 1HZ's new purpose. 

In an area of Homeworld far away from the city in a more quiet location is where 1HZ's chambers will be built with that 1HZ will get some peace and quiet and will be in a less stressful environment. White the chambers were being built the scientist gems some Peridots and Goshenite's were aligned in to meet 1HZ and to know when the breeding program for 1HZ will begin. 

After the meet and greet 1HZ meets the gems who will work with her with pregnancy progress the jobs of a doctor and the jaspers who 1HZ will breed with. Turns out 2 of the Tiger jaspers are gonna mate with her but mostly it'll be other Silver leaf jaspers so there won't be any cross gem breeding but with the tiger jaspers only 2 will get a chance to participate only because how incredibly rare they are now.

1HZ was getting her body checked out the peridots scans show that 1HZ will be able to carry and with a strong body she might not have that much problems with it so she's perfectly healthy and strong same with the 2 tiger jaspers that were chosen the 2 were the biggest and strongest of the small group.

"So 1HZ you know you can shape-shift a womb but we don't want that because we don't want too much stress on your body so instead of shapeshifting we'll be giving you this" a Peridot with a cheek gem says she takes out a special syringe it had a milky liquid inside it 1HZ felt a chill run up her spine.

"Ugh what is this for?" 1HZ asks voice a little jittery 

"Well this here this is the carrier gene, thousands of years ago some gems who were assigned to breed get this special gene here called the 'carrier gene' its used for the physical form to carry gemlings without shape shifting wombs so the form can handle it and make it its purpose to carry gemlings so the body won't get too stressed" the Peridot explains 1HZ wasn't downright terrified of needles but was a bit nervous.

another Peridot a little taller then the other took 1HZ's left shoulder and wiped it clean with alcohol "So you ready?" she asks 1HZ didn't wanna let her diamond down so she nods "Yes...i'm ready" 1HZ says.

The Peridot takes the syringe and the needle goes into 1HZ's shoulder 1HZ flinched for a second then calmed down after the liquid was injected into her and she felt fine 1HZ's body felt funny for a minute then she felt okay her body was now ready for breeding. 

Later 1HZ gets a notification that her personal chambers were all built and ready for her use, 1HZ is excited to get a special room of her own while in reality to quartz soldiers they just live in large cubby rooms a single large room where quartz's just sit in boxes on walls not a very luxury way if life is it?

1HZ felt so special with what she's earning just for having a rare gem cut but she's not complaining she smiles with excitement as her and some Peridots take her to where her chambers are built.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: gem sex, touching and tantadick's

1HZ was sent to her personal chambers where she'll be breed and cared for when she gets pregnant her and a few Peridots along with a couple Pearls were walking with 1HZ the hallways weren't very populated since this location where 1HZ's chambers are built is a litter farther away than most work places which is decided so that 1HZ will not hear lots of commotion and so she'll be in a calmer environment so her pregnancies won't stress her out too much. during the walk 1HZ was a little nervous and was quiet the whole walk breeding well...it'll be quite an experience she had just learned about pregnancy so she knows now what to expect but will it work?

1HZ hoped nothing will go wrong and well she'll be making gemlings and well she'll become a mother since when she's carrying her genes will be in them so they'll be her offspring and she'll be a mother but what to expect when it comes to the gemlings arriving? all she knows so far is that they'll be taken into training when they've matured enough to learn and become strong and big like herself. 

While lost in thought 1HZ feels a hand on her shoulder tapping her 1HZ flinches a little then looks to a light gray colored pearl and she speaks "Just wanted to let you know were here 1HZ" the pearl says 1HZ then looks ahead seeing a large Pentagon shaped door it matched 1HZ's gray skin it looked really well made.

the Pearl then goes to the control panel on the right side of the door she presses a code and the door opens revealing a large fancy luxury room for 1HZ, 1HZ's eyes widen mouth agape she then slowly takes her first steps inside there was a large massive bed probably big enough for like 4 jaspers to rest in at once the blankets even had tree branch prints like her rare markings ash had no windows most fancy chambers do but they probably didn't want to add them in for privacy. 

There was a small work station equipped with technology with power to open screens for communication there was large lighting on the ceiling and there was a night stand with drawers on it and even to top off the luxury the bed had a message system on it and on the other side of the bed was a special box shaped device which is called a 'galaxy stimulator' very few elites have those they're can power holograms of the beauty of space for relaxation purposes and well on very rare occasions for any elite gems together 'getting busy'. 

1HZ smiles wide seeing how usually elites get these kind of rooms Jaspers like herself and other quartz usually don't unless one did something extraordinary enough to make history. 1HZ went ot the bed to feel the quint it was soft made of Egyptian cotton and polyester She loved this room already.

"These are all mine?" 1HZ asks the small crowd of Peridots and pearls they all nod they sure can feel what 1HZ's feeling "So i'm guessing it pleases you?" One Peridot asks

"Yes its so perfect i love the quint design and even the galaxy stimulator" 1HZ says in a loud happy voice

"That was my idea" the Gray Pearl says raising her hand to be noticed 1HZ smiles back.

"So is this where i'll stay during when i get pregnant?" 1HZ asks

"Yes you'll spend most of your time in here, so well we want to get you prepared now because tonight Yellow Diamond has assigned a Silver Leaf Jasper to come and mate with you so she'll arrive here to mate so...are you ready for this?" The Peridot asks while the other peridots from behind begin to look at each other with odd expressions. 

"*sigh*....yes i'm ready i know how important this is for my diamond....i'll do the best i can to bring more soldiers for her" 1HZ says the small crowd nod in agreement.

"Then its settled we'll leave you alone for now and well...the potential mate will arrive tonight if you need us just use the work station to call us if you need help" the Peridot says 1HZ nods.

\------------------------------------------

The night was settling in 1HZ was on her bed she went into another room which was the bathroom equipped with a large shower stall and a bath tub with a sink and mirror she opened a closet and found a white soft robe on a hanger she decided to phase off her uniform to try it on then before closing it 1HZ then looks at the mirror showing her body she then sees that there are more tree branch markings all over her torso and legs which looked pretty stunning then 1HZ pictures her abdomen getting big well she'll have to say good bye to her 6 pack abs she loved those. 

Then she hears a chime coming from her door its a sign that someone's here must be her potential mate, she takes a deep breath and opens the door first seeing two Peridots and the grey Pearl from before.

"Greeting's 1HZ so well she's here your potential mate facet 15DZ cut 657 she's from a different colony she's one of the best soldiers want to meet her?" one of the Peridots says 1HZ nods a little slow then the Silver leaf Jasper walks inside she was quite well made she was about the same size as 1HZ she had shorter hair that only went to her shoulder blades but had a small brade on the side she had colorless eyes no iris's only pupils. 

Unlike 1HZ she doesn't have any tree branch markings only stripes some on her face and her right arm her gem was round cut on her chest she was quite amazed with 1HZ absolutely loved her rare markings.

"Wow...my diamond sure wasn't lying about you, man i've never seen such markings" 15DZ says voice raspy and deep common to jaspers. 1HZ liked the compliment but felt a little chill when 15DZ touched her neck. 

"Oh this is gonna be fun would you agree?" 15DZ says 1HZ smiles a little shyly and nods in agreement.

"Okay you two we'll leave you alone to get to business" the Peridots say and close the door leaving the two silver leaf jaspers alone, 15DZ laughs quietly and makes a horny face. 

"Alright 1HZ ugh did i say it right?" 15DZ asks 

"Yes that's my facet, so you ready?" 1HZ asks 15DZ smiles and nods the two first go to the bed 1HZ moved the quint not wanting any mess on it and had only the sheets and a couple towels to cover a little since the mattress was brand new.

"I sure love that robe its so soft you mind if i remove it sweetheart?" 15DZ says 1HZ just nods letting 15DZ do what she wants 15DZ slowly takes the robe on her shoulders and moves the sleeves seeing more of the tree branch marks then after moving it out of the way to see 1HZ's chest her breast a little small but still quite plush then 15DZ sees more of the tree branch marks she mouths a 'wow'.

"These....are so pretty but ugh....i can't find your gem can i see it?" 15D tries to look for 1HZ's gem 1HZ turns around and moves her hair exposing her back.

"Its here" 1HZ says which earns 15DZ to gasp and she takes her large hand to gently touch 1HZ's gem it felt smooth but on the leaf cut where some lines are they were a little bumpy.

"Wow you sure are one of a kind never seen anything like this before, hehe so you ready?" 15DZ says she was starting to sound more and more horny than the voice makes 1HZ feel a little warm on her stomach she must be starting to feel horny as well.

"Well alright....i'm ready" 1HZ says then 15DZ phases her uniform off too exposing her broad body only covered in a few dark gray stripes her skin was mostly a light gray then the next thing 1HZ sees was her nearly black 11 inch tentacle it moved a little from the air of the room.

"Ugh sorry to ask this but...have you done this before?" 1HZ suddenly asks

"Well umm.....in a way sort of...what i mean is sometimes me and my colleagues can get horny once in a while when one wanted to climax i helped but i didn't actually have sex i only cummed with her pants still on i never actually went inside someone but i know what to do i can do this what ever way you want dear" 15DZ says 

1HZ maybe new but she'll do it for her diamond. So 1HZ then takes her hand and she gently cups 15DZ's tentacle making her moan softly, it was hot to the touch 1HZ then rubs the tip with her thumb it responded with a little pre leaking out 15DZ moaned a little louder. 

Then 1HZ lies on her back on the bed spreading her legs showing her open pussy a little it was a little wet to the touch 15DZ took her thick fingers and gently rubbed the clit opening the folds to expose the bud 1HZ shook a little and bit her lip she felt really sensitive there. Then 15DZ leans down head to her pussy and begins to lick it tasting the wet juices 1HZ made a small gasp and a loud moan 1HZ instinctively grabs some of 15DZ's hair.

15DZ was busy trying to get her tongue as far as it can she had a fairly long tongue and it got in pretty deep the suck and gulping was enough to make 1HZ shake and she groaned now she felt ready for the big part. 

"fuck me" it was barely audible but it looks like 15DZ heard it loud and clear she got off her pussy her lips all wet and she smiles she then climbs on top of 1HZ and she leads her tentacle to her open pussy 15DZ slides it in only halfway it was so hot 1HZ moaned loudly then she grabbed 15DZ's hips with her legs and she pulled 15DZ all the way in 15DZ gasped for a second then smiles and moans too feeling 1HZ grinding below her.

15DZ then begins to thrust in and out her tentacle curling inside 1HZ she humped as deep as she can her thrusts smooth a but hard but gentle she had a good pace for someone's who's never went inside a gem before.

"OH YES FUCK ME YOU BITCH GO HARDER!!" 1HZ suddenly yells but 15DZ didn't seem to care just went along with it.

"Oh yeah you're so hot and tight...oh yeah fuck this is hooottt!!" 15DZ says back she then bit into 1HZ's neck making a small mark 1HZ gasped and she wrapped her arms around 15DZ the two went on for quite awhile.

Then they french kiss there lips meeting and there tongues coiling around each other lapping all the spit on there mouth trying to get each-others taste. Then 15DZ feel it about to come her tentacle was gonna cum.

"I"m gonna cum here it goes!" 15DZ quickly warns then i a second 15DZ releases 1HZ moans loudly she gets an orgasm and she lets go of 15DZ she was all sweaty her hear soaking wet and panting loudly her chest rising and falling with each pant same with 15DZ she then slowly gets off 1HZ her tentacle coming out with a comical wet pop off 1HZ's pussy some body juices and cum were o the sheets. 

15DZ then lies down next to 1HZ with her hand on her chest.

"Ohhhh....that was so hot" 15DZ says voice soft and a more raspy than usual 1HZ can only nod it felt so good the pair then fell asleep together.

\-------------------------------------

The next day 1HZ wakes up 15DZ was still here and asleep she slowly gets off the bed but her legs were a little sore and wobbly she was still naked the robe was on the bed post she than puts it on and wakes up 15DZ.

"Hey 15DZ are you awake?" 1HZ says

"Mmmmmmm......i'm up what is it" 15DZ says

"Ugh do you have work to do i think we overslept" 1HZ says 15DZ then opens her eyes and stands up.

"Oh no yes i have to head back to the army base for any more battles or training ugh sorry i gotta go thanks for reminding me ugh can i use your shower for a moment i'll be fast" 15DZ asks as she gets off the bed.

"Yeah sure i should call the medical team assigned to work with they said call after the mating so i can get examined sure go on" 1HZ says

15DZ goes to the shower and turns it on and gets inside fast meanwhile 1HZ makes the call from her work station after making the private call a Peridot answers.

"This is the medical lab" she says in a flat voice

"Hey its me jasper facet 1HZ cut 201 i'm calling for a check-up" 1HZ says then the Peridot's eyes widen 

"Oh 1HZ glad you could call yes we'll arrive shortly so ugh...how did it go may i ask?" the Peridot with a chest gem says she was a little flustered 1HZ than smiles blushing a little.

"It was....amazing so its done and i would like to know if it worked." 1HZ says

"Okay well it'll take a bit if time to know for sure so we'll arrive in a few hours depending on how fertile you are so we'll come by soon okay" the peridot says 

1HZ nods in agreement and the call ends then 15DZ comes out she was fully clothed and well groomed she then takes her leave.

"Well it was fun huh....well see ya" 15DZ says after leaving the room !HZ waves good bye

\----------------------

Then hours pass 1HZ was in the shower cleaning up a bit before her assigned medical team was gonna arrive soon so far she has been feeling pretty odd she felt her stomach tighten a little and she did feel a bit dizzy from time to time then after turning off the water and stepping out the stall 1HZ dries off and brushes her hair then the chime plays the team have arrived 1HZ puts her robe on and goes to the door.

she opens it showing two Peridots and a pearl they all say there greetings and 1HZ lets then in the chamber. 

"So with your assigned mate you said it went well so how you've been feeling?" one Peridot asks with a cheek gem and hexagon shaped hair.

"Well now you've mention it i do feel a bit dizzy and my stomach feels a little weird to so i think i could be pregnant or maybe its just post orgasm cramps i'm not to sure" 1HZ explains the two peridots look at each other thinking its a good sign.

"Hmmm...well lets make sure so we've brought you this scanning device it can see if your body accepts the seed of your potential mate well we don't have a screen so it can't tell you how many you're gonna carry it can only tell if the seed is accepted or not so can you move the robe just to expose your midsection?" the Peridot asks

1HZ nods and she sits on the bed she opens the robe and moves it enough for her midsection she covers her breast but she's wearing panties so she doesn't cover her legs she then leans back a bit and the Peridot takes the small device it was a long cube shape and it has a scanner on it she then presses a button and a light from the front of the device turns on then the Peridot takes the light and slowly rubs it on 1HZ's abdomen to scan the womb then it flashes green. 

"Ugh its green that means the seed is accepted so you're pregnant 1HZ" the Peridot announces all smile and sigh in relief soon this will be reported to Yellow Diamond.


	4. Chapter 4

Learning that she's pregnant 1HZ still feels quite shocked and pretty happy that she's already making progress with Yellow Diamonds army after that her personal medical team take there leave to report this to yellow Diamond and 1HZ was given time to rest seeing she was still a little sore from sex with 15DZ. Back at Yellow Diamonds throne room she gets a notification from the medical team announcing to her that the breeding was a complete success and that 1HZ is carrying.

Yellow Diamond breaths a sigh of relief and smiles knowing even though it will be a little bit time consuming given the stages of pregnancy and the gemling growth it will be worth it for Yellow Diamond given how desperate she needed more warriors for her army she hasn't been concurring planets well with the lack of warriors. 

"So you tell me Peridot that 1HZ is carrying do you know how many if she's carrying a clutch of geodes with natural gem breeding?" Yellow Diamond asks the Peridot 

"Well we don't know yet My Diamond since she just got pregnant and well with the previous records of gems who bred naturally she's gonna pre pregnant for about 6 months and well for how many i think we'll have to wait about a month when the geodes start to develop a little and as soon as that time comes we'll report to you immediately" the Peridot says 

"Excellent, so make sure 1HZ is in best care so she'll be as comfortable as possible and since i can't have her participate in the army i'll have work assigned to her for computer work for i don't want her to get board because i don't want her leaving her chambers but she could get board." Yellow Diamond says

"What work can she do for you when i saw her work station in her chambers?" the Peridot asks

"Its for working with army gear to make reports for delivery of weaponry and so she can watch the army in action in some form of entertainment and so she can see what she'll do after she's made enough quartz's for the army" Yellow Diamond explains

"Oh yes of course it'll be perfect my Diamond" The Peridot says

\------------------------------------------------------------

Days have passed 1HZ wasn't really feeling like herself lately she was starting to feel a little dizzy and tired all the time she had been in bed for a while now not knowing how long it was she even felt a bit sick to her stomach it caught her off guard and she tried to get up thinking maybe a hot bath will help but as soon as she sat all the way up she felt a jolt of pain on her head it felt like someone threw a blade on her forehead she moaned clutched her head and went back down.

"Ugh...my head is killing me i better call the medical team" 1HZ says to herself on her nightstand was a button she can press for if she has an emergency to tell the medial team to arrive at once. she pressed the button it lights up and in the medical center where her team was working on other things they get the alarm that 1HZ needs something they stop what they're doing and head to her chambers.

A few minutes later the team arrive 1HZ presses the button to let them in and her two Peridots and the grey Pearl were here they rush to her side ready for any assistance.

"We got the call are you alright 1HZ" grey Pearl asks she moved the blanket a little it was covering 1HZ's face a bit when she moved the blanket 1HZ looked tired she was drenched in a little bit of sweat.

"My Head hurts and i feel a little nauseous" 1HZ says one Peridot took one of her scanners and she placed it on 1HZ's forehead turns out she was a little dizzy because of the body changes the pregnancy was doing and since this is 1HZ's very first time she wasn't prepared for it and her stomach it was a bit sore but nothing was wrong with the developing geodes. 

"Here can you turn around so i can scan your gem just to make extra sure" the second peridot says

1HZ nods and struggles to turn around with a little bit of help from the two Peridots she moved to the other side exposing her back to the medical team they scan her gem nothing was wrong but it was a little bit strained.

"Hmmm...well your gem is fine no cracks or dull light but it is a little strained so i think we can give you a mineral energy boost" the first Peridot says 1HZ quirks a brow in confusion 

"A...energy mineral boost whats that?" 1HZ asks

"Oh...its a type of liquid of minerals it can give your gem a bit of a boost and the geodes your carrying will get some more energy from them to develop so your gem won't get too stressed and it can help you get some energy back as well and well with your pregnancy just started these are common symptoms to get a little dizzy, tired and a little hungry from minerals but soon as your pregnancy progresses they'll wear off bit by bit and when you get more experience you'll feel better soon. we should tell you that your pregnancy will only be 6 months" the first peridot explains

"Oh its normal i thought i was gonna crack or something" 1HZ says

"No it won't happen we'll keep you monitored every three weeks we'll do our best to help you get comfortable" the 2nd Peridot explains

With that the peridots prepared a supply of mineral energy in long tubes for 1HZ to drink the liquid was a glowing white it looked cool 1HZ decided to taste test it, for a second it tasted like metal then it tasted pretty strong and good it was a good boost cuz 1HZ's headache eased up a bit and felt a little better feeling the liquid go down to her body to the geodes.

Then after telling about that Yellow Diamond is happy for her and that for any work to do 1HZ can monitor the army and see the jaspers in action and can support the army with her ordering supplies and weaponry for the army to use even can get a glimpse of when any aristocrat gems are being made and when they emerge. 

With that 1HZ thanks her team for helping and they say 1HZ can call them any time she wants. 

\------------------------------------

as weeks go by 1HZ began to experience new things into her pregnancy first thing tomorrow her medical team will do a check-up on her 1HZ thinks it'll change with just gem scanning and stomach pressing because 1HZ's belly was beginning to bulge and grow she felt upset when her 6 pack was gone and replaced with a pat of fat it felt a little soft but hard if 1H pressed on it if ir was just fat it would be all over 1HZ's body like her back hips and sided but not quite the pad of fat was more centered at the front. could this be a new pregnancy symptom 1HZ still had a bit more to learn. 

She was showering and she felt more and more sweaty and hot the more her pregnancy progressed after cleaning up and stepping out of the shower stall she looks to her mirror to brush her long hair she even noticed her breast looked a bit bigger too she quirks a brow and she gently touches her left breast but it felt really sensitive to touch and it made 1HZ flinch a bit whatever it was maybe she'll talk to her medical team when they arrive tomorrow after drying off and getting her robe back on she goes to her work station to watch the army concurring a new planet. 

Then the next day the medical team arrives for her scheduled check-up 1HZ was sitting on her bed waiting for them.

"Greetings 1HZ so ready for your appointment?" the first Peridot asks 

1HZ nods "Yes well i wanted you guys to check something i think i've seemed to be getting a little fat... and well my breasts are a little tender can you find an answer for that?" 1HZ asks 

"Oh really ugh can you show us?" the second Peridot asks 1HZ then sits back and she opens her robe exposing her belly which had a little patch of fat it was a little round but still small.

"Oh that well that means your starting to show looks like the geodes must be in a good size maybe we can so an ultrasound now" the second peridot asks

"I'm....showing so i'm gonna get like this but bigger?" 1HZ asks

"Well yes you will i don't know how big it completely depends on the body structure, height and how big the clutch is well we can see how many geodes your carrying now" the first peridot asks

With that being said 1HZ prepares for a new check-up to get to see the geodes inside her she was propped on her back with her robe open and she had a small machine with a screen and a long tube with a wand connected to it and the second peridot put the wand on 1HZ's bump and the first peridot had the screen turned on to get an image.

the second Peridot moved the wand a little lower to 1HZ's bump and then an image shows up on the screen it was an image of the clutch of geodes they were already round but the shells weren't here yet.

"Okay i got an image Hmmm looks like i see 6 geodes in there so you're carrying a clutch of 6 1HZ" the first peridot says she then shows the screen to 1HZ, she stares in awe seeing the life within her it was a bit of a large clutch but its a great start.

"Oh wow so this is inside me its so amazing Yellow Diamond we'll be so impressed can you report this to her?" 1HZ says

"Yes we update Yellow Diamond every time there's something new" the first Peridot says

"So right now your about 1 month and a half into your pregnancy so about 4 and a half more to go" the second peridot says

"Already this is going pretty fast" 1HZ says but not complaining at all

\--------------------------------------------

Over about 3 months have passed and boy oh boy 1HZ was so tired she had gotten so big and she felt like she had holding a meteorite in her belly walking became hard and her back was so sore she was now 4 and a half months into her pregnancy about 1 month and a half left to go but she wished it would come now she felt heavy and she hated being in bed all the time.

She wanted to use her personal gym room she had installed for exercise to keep her form healthy and strong she was on her treadmill but was having trouble walking when she couldn't see her feet her ankle's were swollen and she faint shifts of any of the geodes was hard to stand up after walking for like 5 minutes she had to stop to catch her breath and she walked to her bed to sit down it felt good to be off her feet.

"Ugh...finally this feels terrible i hate being this slow and my back ugh its so sore...maybe i can call the grey Pearl for a little help" 1HZ says

she decides to contact the medical team but to only request there pearl to come over for a back rub her back arched and it was so sore and grey Pearl agreed to help. Minutes later Grey Pearl arrived.

"So you only wanted me to come over?" Grey Pearl asks as she enters in 1HZ's chambers

"Yes, i need a little help mind if you help with my back?" 1HZ asks she was lying down on her side on her bed.

"Sure" grey pearl says

She comes to 1HZ and gets on her bed on her knees she moves 1HZ's hair out of the way and she starts with messaging her shoulders they were broad but a little knotted and grey Pearl goes lower just below 1HZ's gemstone.

"Damn your back is nothing but knots" grey Pearl comments "I think you have to sit up for that can you do it?" Grey Pearl asks

"i'll....i'll try" 1HZ then props her elbows up for a little lift then Grey Pearl helps 1HZ up and she was sitting up 1HZ was groaning grey Pearl felt bad for 1HZ. she starts with her back and rubs the knots she rubs slow and gentle working them off her back, it must be working since grey Pearl can see 1HZ's shoulders relaxing and she seemed to be breathing a sigh of relief.

"You feel better 1HZ" grey Pearl asks

"Yeah much better..." 1HZ says smiling.

Grey Pearl decided to stay for a while longer since she didn't have a lot to do today and 1HZ needed a little assistance with getting the tub ready and for getting in and out.

1HZ was placed into her tub for some more relief the hot water was so good on her back and grey pearl helped get some bath salts and she also cupped some water and washed 1HZ's belly to try to get some heat on that as well while getting permission to rub her belly to feeling the round curve and even feeling a geode shift. 

\-----------------------------

1HZ has reached her due date she was now in full term she had been bed bound she even got bigger and walking was just too much for her to do alone grey Pearl has been with her for the past weak keeping a good eye on 1HZ so she doesn't get hurt, 1HZ was in bed sleeping it was a good sign for her to get some sleep with help from her galaxy stimulator the whole room lit up with galaxies of blue and grey.

grey pearl was sitting on the side of the bed keeping quiet as to not disturb 1HZ she needed as much sleep as possible, since she was gonna deliver for the first time pretty much any time now. 

Its been pretty quiet for about an hour grey Pearl stayed perfectly still keeping her thoughts to herself then while lost in thought grey pearl then feels the bed shifting and 1HZ sat up a little she then made a loud moan this catches grey pearls attention.

"Ahhh!" 

"1HZ are you okay?!" grey pearl yells

"Ugh...i think its time i felt a contraction" 1HZ says she felt her belly contract and the muscles tightened harder than they ever did she then felt something leaking out of her she lifted the sheets seeing a large puddle between her legs. Grey Pearl takes a look seeing the puddle.

"Oh ugh 1HZ that means your water broke should we call the rest of the team?" Grey Pearl asks 

"Yes please Ahhh" Another contraction hit and Grey Pearl lifts off the bed and contacts the medical team.

\-------------------------

Later the two Peridots arrive to 1HZ's chambers excited and nervous that the big day has came as they got in they see 1HZ on her knees leaning on her bed for support with grey Pearl petting 1HZ's head and whispering into her ear as she sees the two Peridots arrive she looks at them and tells them that she's in labor and to help her on the bed.

"Oh good your here i need help she needs to be on the bed can you help me?" Grey Pearl asks 

the Two peridots nod and rush to 1HZ's assistance they slowly help 1HZ to the bed they moved the quilt and put some towels on to keep it clean 1HZ was moved on her back to the bed she was moaning and gritting her teeth.

"Ugh this hurts so much" 1HZ says

"This is normal to, no need to worry this is going accordingly" the first peridot says 

Grey pearl went to the bathroom to get a cool cloth and wets it with water and she comes back and places it on 1HZ's forehead. it didn't do much but it was refreshing.

"So when did this start?" the first peridot asks

"About....20 minutes ago" 1HZ says

"Her water already broke" grey Pearl quickly says

"Hmm...well seems this is going pretty fast ugh pearl would you mind checking 1HZ's cervix?" the second peridot asks grey pearl nods the first peridot takes over grey pearls spot sitting on the side of the bed keeping the cloth on 1HZ's forehead.

Grey pearl goes to 1HZ's legs and gently parts them making 1HZ groan a bit "Okay 1HZ this is gonna feel a little weird just hang tight i'll be fast" grey pearl says she inserts two fingers in 1HZ's cervix parting the lips and measuring the dilation 1HZ yelped a bit it felt really weird. then she takes her fingers off. 

"Okay its a little wide but not wide enough the geodes are pretty big so we might have a few hours to wait" grey pearl says

"Good, it'll be okay 1HZ just try to rest as best you can it'll be alright" the first peridot says

"Okay...*huff huff*" 1HZ says voice a little strained

For over two hours 1HZ was getting antsy she was getting to be in a lot of pain the contractions were really close and were getting stronger each time, grey Pearl took this time comforting 1HZ when she was scared she messaged her back gave her a foot rub and whispered in her ear to tell her she was going great. 

so far everything was going well the first peridot had monitored the geodes they were okay and were lowering down one geode was getting really close to the birth canal. Grey Pearl checked 1HZ again one geode was really close and 1HZ seemed dilated enough. 

"Its defiantly time are you ready 1HZ?" grey pearl asks

"Yes finally i can do something" 1HZ says quickly the two peridots were next to 1HZ one was holding her hand and the other was keeping the cool cloth in place.

"Okay 1HZ...push" grey pearl commands keeping 1HZ's legs spread wide.

1HZ pushed for the first time it was hard to do, but she still did it as best she could she could feel the first geode moving down then she was told to stop when a contraction ended.

"That's it 1HZ good girl again on the next contraction" Grey pearl says the next contraction hit and 1HZ pushes again then grey pearl can see the geode it was crowning after a few more pushes 1HZ can feel the geode leave her body and grey pearl lifted it up for everyone to see.

"I got it that's the first one" grey pearl says happily she was holding a large oval shaped geode it was dark grey with a couple light grey dots on it 1HZ sees it it looked beautiful seeing that lying in this geode is a gemling that will hatch soon, she has just created life.

"Wow i made this" 1HZ says so quiet no one heard it then the pease was disturbed with another contraction she yells again.

"Ugh its happening again!" 1HZ yells 

grey pearl takes the geode she was holding and placed it on a small incubator the two peridots brought over the geodes will have to stay in them to keep warm to hatch, 

After about an hour the next 4 geodes have laid one was still in there and it was a little stubborn turns out it was a big one 1HZ was now on her hands and knees trying to get gravity to push the last geode out. 

"AHH it won't budge get it out of me!!" 1HZ yells the two peridots feeling bad for poor 1HZ grey pearl can see the geode but still a bit too far in to reach.

"I know 1HZ but keep going its close just gotta push real hard okay try again" Grey pearl commands 1HZ huffing deep breaths and pushes as hard as she can crying out while pushing the last geode it finally moved it was close enough to reach grey pearl takes her fingers and she gently grabs the geode and pulls a little it helped a bit and then it slips out with a little bit of fluids. 

then 1HZ falls on the bed surface on her deflated belly she was panting and she was beyond exhausted finally relieved to be done. the last geode was large than the last ones the incubator now had all 6 geodes inside.

"Wooo....good job 1HZ you look tired you get some rest but you need a little help to clean up?" the first peridot asks

1HZ moves to the side she was tired and she had bags under her eyes.

"Yes...can i have a bath how are all the geodes?" 1HZ asks

"They're all good no duds perfect healthy geodes" the second peridot says showing the incubator 1HZ sees each one looked good they were so beautiful.

"We'll take them to the nursery room where they'll be cared for by our chosen gems and for the meantime as soon as you recover you'll be pared again with another jasper" the first peridot says 

1HZ gets a bit confused "You mean i can't raise them myself?" 

"No, you're needed to help make more but don't worry they'll be well cared for and you need to recover as fast as possible to breed again, Yellow Diamonds orders" the first peridot says

"Oh well okay if Yellow Diamond says so" 1HZ says and with that the two peridots leave with the incubator and grey pearl helps 1HZ to the bath tub to clean up grey pearl sees the deflated belly and gently touches it it felt weird and empty but soon she'll carry again with a new clutch of eggs in no time. 

"You did well 1HZ if you want i had a talk with the medical team and they say i can stay with you as long as you like" grey pearl says 1HZ liked the sound of that for some reason she was beginning to not like being alone. 

"Thanks pearl i do want you to stay for a little while longer" 1HZ says


	5. Chapter 5

After getting all cleaned up and feeling refreshed 1HZ heads to bed to rest after a big day her legs were a little wobbly but she felt pretty fine without having her baby bump weighing her down Grey Pearl was right by her side helping her to bed 1HZ lies down and almost immediately she was out like a light Grey Pearl sees how tired she is but doesn't complain knowing she had a rough day so Grey Pearl climbs on the bed and sits down crossing her legs letting 1HZ get some rest.

1HZ doesn't know how long she slept but she woke up to a feeling of some weight on her chest her consciousness slowly coming back the more she was feeling the odd weight she moans quietly then she slowly opens her eyes she looked down and then she flinched on what she was seeing Grey Pearl was on top of her her robe was open exposing her breast Grey Pearl was her right breast and she was sucking on the nipple.

"Ahh! Pearl what are you doing!?" 1HZ says grey Pearl immediately got off she looked at 1HZ with a flushed face her teeth grinding but between her teeth there was white translucent liquid it was in her mouth and on her nipple whatever it was it was coming from her breast.

"Ahhh! i'm sorry 1HZ i ugh....i don't know what came over me i was just sitting then your robe was all wet i checked and some white watery substance was leaking out i didn't know...well actually i do know what it is but i wanted to know what it tasted like i'm so sorry!" Grey Pearl says 

1HZ was more confused with her answer she was leaking from her boobs in her sleep and Grey Pearl was drinking it but what is it? 

"Ugh then tell me what is this its still leaking" 1HZ says

"Its called Breastmilk....its for the gemlings to indulge by drinking it, it gives them nutrients for development and for their gemstones to get boosted until their gems are matured enough to give them the energy themselves." Grey Pearl explains

So ugh...what does it taste like?" 1HZ asks a little curious grey Pearl looked hesitant to answer.

"It....it tasted really good so creamy and sweet maybe a bit nutty as well" Grey Pearl answers in a soft voice cheeks flushed.

"So this is for the gemlings, but they took the geodes away when they hatch how are the caretakers gonna feed them?" 1HZ asks beginning to have second thoughts 

"They'll be fed with special formula, why is well Yellow Diamond's orders she doesn't want you to raise them yourself because she needs you to be prepared to be bred again and she says something about...bonding would effect the gemlings ability to fight and be violent so well that's all i was told." Grey Pearl says

"*sigh* well I know Yellow Diamond needs me for this but...i kind of wish i can at least see them grow but *sigh* i know Yellow Diamond won't want that i know what i must do i only had one litter she's gonna need a lot more than that" 1HZ says she can't let whatever she's feeling inside stop her from helping her diamonds army.

"I know it seems a bit unfair but...know your doing a good thing for your diamond" Grey Pearl says

\---------------------------------------------

Back at Homeworld in the army chambers the Silver Leaf Jasper who was chosen to be bred with 1HZ she was still proud of getting to experience sex she felt proud with making a batch of gemlings for the army 15DZ was pretty full of herself she was sitting in her cubby still thinking about it then other Jaspers come in seeing that stupid smile on her face.

"Hey 15DZ!!" a red jasper yells "GET DOWN FROM THERE WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" she yells from above 15DZ then looks down 

"Fine i'm coming" 15DZ says casually she jumps down on the ground with ease

"Hey what was with the stupid smile on your face? are you still feeling proud that Yellow Diamond picked you to breed with that rare Silver Leaf Jasper!?" the Red Jasper asks she'll never admit that because Red jaspers are very common her type won't get picked to ever get breed with 1HZ.

"Yeah what's wrong with that? you still jealous?" 15DZ says which makes Red Jasper angry.

"Hey stop getting off topic you know you're not gonna be pared with her again!" red jasper yells but 15DZ doesn't give a shit.

"Aww you are jealous i know i won't be pared again but i don't care at least i was picked and not you cuz your type is very common when mine is on the rare side your jealous that you'll never gat this chance and i can see it through your flushed cheeks even though your red." 15DZ says patting red jaspers hair red Jasper snaps and she grabs 15DZ's neck and throws her to the ground and starts punching her chest and face. 

Some Rock Crystals on the other side were talking then they hear the fight they all rush in to see the commotion the red jasper and 15DZ were fighting and both covered in bruises but none of them want to stop and lose.

"HEY HEY STOP IT GET OFF HER!!" one rock crystal yells she runs to the pair and tries to get in between the two but won't listen then a few more rock crystals and jaspers run in seeing the fight some wanting it to continue but the guards didn't want this to be seen by any of the diamonds.

The Guards step in and help the Rock crystal they summon their gem destabilizers and zap them both a little but not enough to poof any of them. Red Jasper and 15DZ stop and the guards grab their shoulders holding them in place.

"And i say that's enough this has got to stop 15DZ you need to stop showing off to your colleagues that you were chosen to breed and you Red Jasper 45GH, stop letting jealously get to you this is the 4th time this has happened Yellow Diamond won't like it if this keeps up!" The Rock Crystal scolds the two jaspers they look at each other in rage both still have fight in them but they know they can get into real trouble is they keep fighting.

The two Jaspers were taken away all the other jaspers in the background see this is till happening ever since 15DZ came back after she had sex she was too proud of herself and she told all the other jaspers how she was chosen and no one else wasn't yet but another jasper is gonna get pared with 1HZ in a few days. 

"Man 15DZ keeps getting into trouble you think whatever jasper is chosen next will do the same thing?" a Tiger Jasper says

"Maybe, since we Jaspers sometimes have a hard time keeping our mouths shut i'll admit like that one time i bragged about how i shot down perfect places for injectors when we were at a colonization and when i was praised by our Diamond i went a little too far" another Jasper says 

"*sigh* i'm starting to think this is a bad idea i wonder how the rare Jasper is holding up, she's about to get paired again and i hope this doesn't go haywire" a Picture Jasper says the whole group nodding in agreement. 

\------------------------------

About a weak has passed 1HZ has recovered pretty well, since because jaspers are made for battle they must be fast to recover so they can keep going and it seems breeding wasn't much of a problem. 1HZ was getting off after a shower she felt very refreshed and she gets back in her chamber and she sees Grey Pearl on her work station answering a call but it was Yellow Diamond herself quick to react 1HZ runs to the work station.

"Ah there you are 1HZ" Yellow Diamond says

"Yes i'm sorry My Diamond i was in the shower" 1HZ says

"Its fine you didn't miss much i was just here to tell you that tonight you'll be pared with another jasper" Yellow Diamond says casually 

"Oh already? ugh who is it?" 1HZ says

"This, another rare Jasper" Yellow Diamond shows a title screen revealing the identity if the jasper it wasn't a silver leaf jasper it was a tiger jasper.

"This is Facet 67XZ cut 090 she's a tiger jasper made from the Pandora Kindergarten she's one of the 6 tiger Jaspers to ever be made so she's agreed to breed with you" Yellow Diamond says 

"Wait i different type of jasper but can that cause cross-gem breeding will that be messed up?" 1HZ says

"No not really much, yes cross-gem breeding is only possible but since there's only 6 of these Tiger Jaspers i want more of them you'll have a high chance of making a litter with both Silver leaf and Tiger jaspers not really much of a cross gem breed only a slight chance but it'll be fine." Yellow Diamond explains

"So she'll arrive tonight so make sure your ready 1HZ" Yellow Diamond says 

"Alright then thank you for telling me" 1HZ says Yellow Diamond smiles and hangs up Grey Pearl turns to 1HZ 

Wow a Tiger Jasper this'll get pretty interesting" Grey Pearl says 

"Yeah lets see how she is" 1HZ says a little nervous

\---------------------------------------

It was night time on Homeworld the Tiger Jasper 67XZ will arrive any time 1HZ was sitting on her bed grey Pearl was next to her keeping her hand on her shoulder 1HZ was a bit nervous to breed with a different Jasper she isn't sure how her behavior will be like she just hopes she's not too rough since Tiger Jaspers are known to be a little bit feral. 

Then a chime plays meaning someone is at the door Grey Pearl looks at 1HZ "Ugh do you want me to answer?" Grey Pearl asks

"No i'll do it can you go to the bathroom and hide just for a bit of privacy?" 1HZ says getting up "Sure call me when you need me" Grey Pearl says she runs to the bathroom and closes the door hiding 1HZ then goes to the chamber door and opens it revealing the Tiger Jasper she was a little bit taller than 1HZ but with shorter hair but just as thick.

She smiled and waves "Ah you must be 1HZ i'm 65XZ i've been chosen to breed with you" 65XZ says voice deep and a tiny but masculine she looked quite tough

"Yes its me come on in" 1HZ says just getting down to business so far 65XZ was well mannered she steps inside looking around the chambers.

"You sure got quite the stuff here" 65XZ tests the bed she sits on it and she loved how soft it was the quilt was out of the way and towels were covering it so the sheets won't get too messy. 

"You sound a bit upset...is something bothering you?" 1HZ asks

"No no its okay...just never felt a bed before only hard cubby's" 65XZ says which makes 1HZ feel a little bad

"I'm sorry to hear that so you ready?" 1HZ says she open her robe a bit 65XZ smiles and her tan colored cat eyes lighten up at the scene.

"Hehehe sure am glad to choose me there's so few of my gem type here" 65XZ says she stands up and she takes her hands which almost resemble paws with the skin feeling a little soft like velvet 65XZ moves the robe and exposes 1HZ's upper body seeing her shoulders and her breast. 

"Hmmm....i like what i see here can i take the robe off?" 65XZ asks 

"Sure" 1HZ says so that the tiger Jasper can feel satisfied she takes off the robe seeing all of 1HZ's bare form seeing all the beautiful markings then 65XZ phases off her uniform 1HZ was shown all the beautiful dark brown skin and black stripes 65XZ had a staggering 8 pack and her had a very flat chest literally making 1HZ touch her stomach when she does she felt something.

It felt a little plush and soft turns out 65XZ's skin wan't bare there was a thin layer of fur all over the form it felt soft like velvet and it was plush she even notices the tuffs of fur on 65XZ's elbows and shoulders then when she looked down she saw that her feet were paws she looked very animal looking.

"You like what you see do you?" 65XZ says 1HZ suddenly shakes her head like she was in a trance 

"Ah! sorry i ugh i never felt fur before and i didn't know you had such things and-" 1HZ was cut off with a clawed finger to her lips and 65XZ shushing her.

"Shhhh....its okay i get this a lot i don't mind one bit" 65XZ says 

Then the two get down to business 1HZ lays on her back she spreads her legs and 65Xz gently rubs the lips parting them open then she smells the pheromones her cat eyes suddenly get really small then she gets on her hands and knees and goes right on top of 1HZ she shows 1HZ her tentacle it was a staggering 15 inches and also had stripes on it it was all slick and leaking pre already 1HZ tries to spread her legs as wide as she can 65XZ gets the tentacle in and she slides right in grabbing her legs and pulling her up a little and she begins to hump a little hard but not fast. 

1HZ yelps a bit it was really long and then she felt the pleasure and started moaning 65XZ began humping at a better pace she got in all the way in and humped a little faster.

"Oh yeah your body fits mine like a glove of yeah fuck me bitch" 65XZ was saying more to herself she then got down a little closer to 1HZ she then lets go on 1HZ's legs to lay on her chest it was a little plush. 

1HZ then wraps her legs around 65XZ's waist trying to keep her in place then 65Xz takes her fangs and gently nibbles on 1HZ"s neck it felt a little painful and 1HZ grabs 65XZ's hair the two moaning and yelping then after over 3 minutes 65XZ begins to feel herself about to cum.

"I'm gonna cum oh oh....Ahhhh" She then releases cum squirting out of her tentacle 1HZ cums too the towel getting a little wet then 65XZ gets off and her tentacle leaving 1HZ's pussy it was all slick with everyones juices.

Both Jaspers were drenched din sweat 1HZ panting and 65XZ lays on her side she was tired too she was panting and she takes her arm around 1HZ.

"Ahh....that was such a blast no wonder 15DZ was so full of herself" 65XZ says 1HZ then remembers that name

"Wait the first jasper i mated with, damn ugh how did you know that?" 1HZ says

"She's one of my colleagues she's been getting into quite a bit of trouble she showed off to everyone how much she enjoyed sex and she made one of her closest comrades get jealous they were even fighting man it was madness now i understand why." 65XZ says

This makes 1HZ worried if lucky jaspers are getting into fights of jealously she hopes this doesn't go too far.

"Hey don't worry its fine the fights stopped ever since they decided to separate them its fine but with that happening i'm gonna keep my mouth shut so no more fights will happen lets just chill out now" 65XZ reassures 1HZ the pair then lie down and get some rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip to 50 years

Over the course of 5 decades 1HZ has been breeding with over dozens of Jaspers ranking from other Silver Leaf Jaspers, to Tiger Jaspers even Zebra Jaspers, she has laid lots of good healthy Geodes and each pregnancy went well Yellow Diamond has been monitoring each pregnancy seeing how well each of them were and seeing the oldest ones well grown and strong fighters they were now old enough to join Yellow Diamonds army. The army has been evolving well but Yellow Diamond still needed more her army must be very large populated.

Then while checking updates on the gemlings that 1HZ made Yellow Diamond has also been getting strange reports about some of her other Quartz's like how fights and rage has been getting worse and worse some jaspers and other quart's who didn't get a chance to breed with 1HZ were getting jealous and it got so far that some Jaspers who were chosen to breed some got so badly attacked some were found with cracked and shipped gems. 

Yellow was Starting to really worry now she can't afford to lose good jaspers not with her army still needing approvement. Yellow Diamond was on her work station when she got someone calling through the door.

"Who's here!" Yellow says 

"Its Red Jasper GB223 i need to talk to you just for a moment its kind of urgent!" The Red Jasper yells through the door Yellow Diamond recognized the facet number this was a Red Jasper who was chosen to breed with 1HZ.

"Guards let her in" Yellow says and the Topaz guards move there spears out of the way and let the Red Jasper inside as she entered the door she looked scared and hurt she was covered in bruises and missing teeth her right eye was swollen shut her gem on her right shoulder looked fine but she looked badly beaten up.

Yellow quick to react gets off her work station and kneels down to the Red Jasper.

"GB223, what happened to you are you cracked?" Yellow asks

"No, my gems fine but...shortly after i bred with 1HZ my comrades were jealous they cornered me in the cubby room and attacked me always asking "Why you" and "lucky" even my closest comrade tried to shatter me she was so angry she even yelled at me saying that she doesn't wanna speak to me again. It was madness and no one stopped it they just watched and laughed" The Red Jasper says looking down on the floor in shame.

Yellow Diamond frowns seeing how this Red Jasper was a good member of her army she recently had to shatter some Jaspers who were badly cracked and chipped Yellow Diamond then turns angry she's had enough of this. 

"Pearl" Yellow turns her head to her pearl 

"Yes My Diamond" Yellow Pearl says voice a little stuttered and her shoulders stiffen a little.

"I need to make a meeting with my army i've had enough of this madness well i still need more Jaspers but i need a very strict rule to be done well i'll still have the Unakite Jasper Facet LR465 still be bred tonight with 1HZ before i do the meeting but i think i have to make a change of plan." Yellow Diamond says

"Wait Wait My Diamond did you say Unakite Jasper LR465?" The Red Jasper says looking nervous

"Yes why ask" Yellow questions

"Oh no i know her, ugh i know she's a well made jasper but she's a little too rough at times and she can be very dominant i don't think you should use her My Diamond" The red Jasper says

"Oh don't worry i still need a bit more jaspers now i'll have 1HZ breed again one last time and she'll have a break during my meeting it'll temporary be the last time for her" Yellow Diamond reassures the Red Jasper but ti doesn't work at all. 

The Red Jasper has been sent to a special room for any hurt quartz soldiers to rest and recover if some got to hurt as Red Jasper went to the room and sat on a chair she looked really worried for 1HZ.

"This is bad so very bad Unakite Jasper is gonna breed the shit outta 1HZ Unakite Jaspers very aggressive she loves to make gems cry ugh...i hope 1HZ is gonna be okay" The Red Jasper says to herself.

\--------------------------

Back at 1HZ's chambers she was recovering after her recent litter of Geodes she had a pretty big litter this time over 10 Geodes in total and the birth took over 17 hours she was so tired that she was given a longer break before recovering again. She was preparing for another jasper to be bred with she doesn't know who but she was told she'll meet a new type of Jasper she never bred with before.

1HZ was in the shower washing up she was starting to hate washing her empty abdomen it was making her feel empty and lonely she hated seeing her previous gemlings on a screen watching them train and become warriors she was proud of how well they grew up but she wished she could see them again to tell them how proud she is but, she wasn't allowed to but what felt worse was that none of them don't even know her, they don't know about there mother 1HZ for some reason they won't tell any of the gemlings. 

1HZ knows that this shouldn't be something personal it was business the army needed more soldiers for the army and Yellow Diamond is still having trouble finding another suitable planet to make new quartz soldiers. 

Then after drying off and putting her robe back on the door to her chambers was getting banged on not that chime this time this made 1HZ and Grey Pearl jump a little grey Pearl felt really uneasy. 

"Ugh 1HZ i got a bad feeling about this, is this my cue to hide?" grey Pearl asks 1HZ looked really confused and worried "Yes go hide, i'll call you when this is over" 1HZ says and Grey Pearl hides in the bathroom.

1Hz goes to the chamber door and she presses the control panel opening the door she was greeted by a large Jasper she had lustful face on her eyes a lime green but the iris were a little smaller than usual her hair was long but not as long as 1HZ's it had a few brades on the left side.

"So you must be 1HZ" she spoke her voice deep and rough it made 1HZ's spine shake 1HZ tried to remain calm she was quite tall and buff. 

"Yes you here to be bred chosen my our diamond" 1HZ says earning a nod from the Unakite Jasper she smiled wide and walked inside.

"Ugh sorry if i sound rude but i never saw a jasper like you what kind are you?" 1HZ says the jasper turns to look at her but didn't look upset.

"Never saw my type before well, i'm not a rare type but not the most common either i'm a Unakite Jasper facet LR465" she introduces herself for some reason her voice was sounding deeper with each word she spoke making 1HZ feel even more uncomfortable about this Jasper.

Then LR465 approached 1HZ and touched her hair movement slow and really unnerving 1HZ couldn't help but stare at her face in fear before she could ask LR465 cuts her.

"Aww look at you so nervous..i like it that way you feel quite buff like myself sweetheart" Then in the blink of an eye LR465 grabs 1HZ by the shoulders and man handled her on her bed making 1HZ yelp and then she gets pinned down to the bed LR465 ripped her rode outta the way tearing it off exposing 1HZ's back as she moves her hair out of the way seeing all the tree branch marks and her gem cut LR465 whistles.

"My my they were right about you such a unique cut" LR465 says as she touches her gem and then licks it 1HZ shivers almost letting out a tear. 

"Why don't we get down to business huh...sweetheart" LR465 says then she grabs 1HZ's legs and lifts her up on her ass making her flinch she tired to get up but L4465 grabbed her head and pushed it down to the pillow and she spreads her legs making 1HZ feel too exposed LR465 wanted to do this her way. then she phases er uniform off and takes out her long thick tentacle.

LR465 doesn't waste anytime and she immediately thrusts in all the way 1HZ screams at how thick it was it was stretching her pussy too wide it was painful but LR465's tentacle was more thick than long it felt like only 6 inch's the longest tentacle 1HZ ever experienced with was one over 14 inches.

Then LR465 thrusts inside hard and fast not very steady she was way too excited to be chosen, she was hard and then she leans down and bites 1HZ's shoulder not a nip an actual bite she sunk her teeth in a little too deep. 

1HZ yells and she beings to panic trying to make LR465 calm down but she wouldn't listen in fact she went even harder literally pounding her so hard 1HZ can feel her bed cracking. LR465 was moaning and sweating bullets. She was going all over the place.

1HZ felt sore and heavy like she was getting fucked my a huge boulder. 1HZ tried to get off and push LR465 off her back but as she tried the Unakite Jasper grabbed her neck and begins to chock her.

"Stop Squirming, i do what i want stop being a wimp!" LR465 yells roaring like a wild animal 1HZ tries to hold back tears she buries her head in the pillow to hide her sobbing.

In the bathroom, grey Pearl could hear everything all the hard pounding and the screams this Jasper was too wild 1HZ could get very hurt, then all of a sudden the noises stopped Grey Pearl tries to listen then she very slightly opens the door to peak she sees the bed the Unakite Jasper was off 1HZ but something was wrong she was on the bed but not moving then the potential mate started yelling and she slapped 1HZ Grey Pearl panics for some reason the bathroom had a gem destabilizer she pulls it and runs out the bathroom and aims to the jasper.

"Hey!" Grey Pearl yells then the Unakite Jasper turns around as she does Grey Pearl stabs her back making the Unakite Jasper scream and then she poofs her gem falls off the bed, Grey Pearl puts the weapon on the floor and jumps on the bed checking 1HZ.

"1HZ are you okay?" Grey Pearl shakes 1HZ's arm she didn't react then she saw how sore her pussy was covered in cum and it was wide open Grey Pearl tried to wake her up 1HZ looked scared.

Then 1HZ's eyes dart open and she screams.

"AHHH STOP GET OFF ME!!" 1HZ says only seeing Grey Pearl by her side looking scared as well

"Ahh it..its only you..where's LR465" 1HZ says

"I poofed her you must've passed out and she started slapping you so i found a destabilizer and poofed her she was too rough are you okay?" Grey Pearl explains

1HZ tries to sit up only to feel pain on her hips and she falls again "Ugh, i'm so sore she was too hard and my neck she was choking me, and she bit me ugh my head hurts too" 1HZ says she then started shivering Grey Pearl comforts her.

"I know, i stopped her this is going too far i'm gonna talk to Yellow Diamond about this, should i contact the medical team as well to check you?" Grey Pearl asks 

"Not now...i need a break but call Yellow Diamond please" 1HZ says she sounded so scared on the verge of tears Grey Pearl only nods and she goes to the control station to call Yellow Diamond.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a month got busy enjoy

Grey Pearl helps 1HZ walk to the bathroom, 1HZ's legs were sore and bruised walking was painful 1HZ was quiet she looked down on the floor watching every step she takes scared to slip and fall because it'll be too painful to hold back tears Grey Pearl turns on the water to fill the bathtub to help 1HZ's sore abused body get better, despite 1HZ's sheer size and weight of buff Grey Pearl was able to help 1HZ settle down both don't know what to say Grey Pearl only looks at 1HZ with a frowned expression pets some of her long hair and leaves. 

As Grey Pearl left then her face turns to anger that Unakite Jasper was a monster she must be punished so Grey Pearl goes to the work station and pulls out a yellow holo screen contacting Yellow Diamond to report this incident immediately.

As Yellow Diamond was having a conversation with her army on stage in front in person so that the soldiers will know that if there's a message Yellow Diamond is delivering in person then that means its super serious nothing to be ignored.

"So as your diamond i get lots of calls about how some of you who weren't chosen to Breed with 1HZ cut 201 all because of jealously this is very unfair and stupid breeding is not a game its very important and to the quartz's who injured others so bad i had no choice but to shatter them and you know how that can't be done when i'm trying to expand my army, so to stop this rain of terror the breeding will be stopped for the time being and to those who won't listen will be harvested instead for 1000 years." Yellow Diamond speaks in an authoritative voice.

The Army looks down ones who did hurt others are now really embarrassed now they hate upsetting their diamond and how much this rage has stressed her as it did with them, Then Yellow Pearl who was standing straight next to Yellow Diamond suddenly gets a message from 1HZ on a holo screen Yellow Pearl looked confused and a little worried Yellow Diamond was still doing her speech so Yellow Pearl walks away with the screen to reply in private.

As Yellow Pearl went backstage Yellow Pearl opens the screen seeing the Grey Pearl assigned to look after 1HZ and not 1HZ herself.

"Ugh hello there is there a problem my Diamond is a little busy right now" Yellow Pearl says

"Yes i'm sorry for the sudden call but i need to report something about the last Jasper who was assigned to breed with 1HZ" Grey pearl says

"What happened" Yellow Pearl asks

"*sigh* Unakite Jasper LR465 she went wild, she literally raped 1HZ she was pounding her too hard 1HZ was crying and then 1HZ passes out but LR465 was straggling and beating 1HZ i took action and used a gem destabilizer and i poofed her, she was too wild and now 1HZ is terrified this breeding has gone too far i need help fast" Grey Pearl says 

Yellow Pearl couldn't believe what she was hearing the last jasper was now beating 1HZ this is bad for a gem who is to get pregnant because if they feel distressed or scared a pregnancy can either fail by miscarriage or go wrong and the gemlings could be born defective which is a big no-no for a situation like this.

"This is so stupid that jasper has gone too far we can't afford to lose more gems now ugh....okay i'll tell my diamond i'm not too sure what we'll do but just hang tight and keep taking care of 1HZ i'll see what i can do thank you for the report" Yellow Pearl says

Grey Pearl nods and hangs up she then breaths a sigh of relief knowing this'll get reported then Grey Pearl decides to contact the medical team for a check up to see how damaged 1HZ body could be.

\----------------------------------------

Later after the next call the medical team gets really worried and head to 1HZ's chambers immediately on their way Grey Pearl explains about her calls and that Yellow Diamond might help with this situation and to check on 1HZ's health. The Medical team arrive to the chambers but before knocking they all take beep breaths they don't need just to remain calm and collective for 1HZ she must be really scared right now so they must not keep the tension going. 

Grey Pearl helps 1HZ on the bed after cleaning up all the cum 1HZ was silent the whole time as she settles down wearing a spare robe, Grey Pearl hears the chime instead on a bang on the door and she opens the door seeing the medical team not a jasper.

Grey Pearl greets them in a soft voice and lets them in, the team look very sad seeing the poor Silver Leaf Jasper so scared and vulnerable, 1HZ looked up her eyes were a little glossy from trying to hold back tears the two peridots hold up there arms to let her know they're here to help and that its okay.

"Hi 1HZ ugh...Grey Pearl explained everything you don't have to say anything ugh....how are you feeling physically just that" one Peridot says voice a little jittery and fast 1HZ was silent for a moment then finally speaks.

"sore, very sore.....walking hurts" 1HZ's voice was bare audible but they still heard her enough. 

"I see well will you lay down on your back just to scan your pelvic area and to know if your pregnant again we promise we won't touch you just to make sure" the other peridot says 

1HZ understands its for help but still felt uneasy everyone was patient with her after a long moment 1HZ agrees and lies down on her back Grey Pearl moves her robe outta the way, slowly and carful where she touches as she removes it 1HZ's lower area was a little bruised nothing else one Peridot scans the area to check of the sperm from the Unakite jasper worked gem sperm can be . vary effective and work almost immediately at times.

The Scan shows that it appears 1HZ isn't pregnant her body is rejecting the sperm probably because of how scared she is her body is too distressed to accept the sperm.

"Okay 1HZ its all just sore and bruised so it'll all heal with time but because your body is so stressed out the Unakite Jaspers sperm is getting rejected so you're not pregnant its not working so all you need to do is just rest and you'll be healed." One Peridot explains 1HZ was a little happy knowing she's not pregnant she doesn't feel like doing this again after that meet and greet went wrong.

\-------------------------------

Back with Yellow Diamond in her throne room Her Pearl tells her about the last breeding session.

"So what happened is the Unakite Jasper LR465 was abusing her physically and emotionally?!" Yellow Diamond asks

"Yes My Diamond the pearl assigned to her says so, this is very bad my diamond, how are we gonna do this now?" Yellow Pearl was at a loss on how to fix this.

"Hmmmm...i think i have an idea i'm gonna have a talk with 1HZ and to the medical team as well" Yellow Diamond says as she opens a holo screen pressing the contact number on 1HZ's chambers. 

"What idea do you have in mind my Diamond" Yellow Pearl asks quirking a brow

"Well something some of my gems who worked with breeding before did come up with another possibility to breed without two gems mating and i think we must do this i still need more quartz's so i hope this can work" Yellow Diamond explains but it makes Yellow Pearl a little nervous about this idea.

\-------------------------

The Medical team and 1HZ both get a call from Yellow Diamond for an important meeting the team and 1HZ were at 1HZ's chambers where the meeting was to be held for a private talk. 

"So we got your message my diamond what did you want to talk to us about" the medical Peridot asks

"Yes so i called this meeting for you all because i know about what happened to the last jasper who breed with you 1HZ and that it failed" Yellow Diamond begins 1HZ nods 

"And also about how my army is getting jealous of this choosing and the fights have been getting worse and worse so i decided to stop the breeding" Yellow Diamond says 

1HZ's eyes lit up a bit no breeding no more getting pregnant this was a good thing 1HZ can no longer breed.

"But i do have a plan b" Yellow Diamond says suddenly making 1HZ's good thoughts disappear.

"Huh....what are you talking about my Diamond" 1HZ asks

"Well 1HZ when you were being bred you were breeding by the old fashion way gem on gem reproduction, well there actually is another way you can get pregnant without being pared with another quartz 1HZ" Yellow Diamond explains

1HZ didn't fully understand it but didn't like it at all she begins to sweat a little from her temple.

"What...is the plan b" 1HZ asks 

"From now on 1HZ you will still be making me more gems but not like this anymore you will now be getting pregnant by artificial insemination that way you won't be pared with another gem specialized quartz sperm will be injected into you instead by the medical team so you won't mate naturally again." Yellow Diamond explains 

1HZ couldn't believe it the medical team get really nervous about this. 

"Artificially inseminated!? My Diamond even if its a better way i don't think its a good idea its been getting harder for us to take away the geodes after 1HZ lays them she's been getting attached to them and with Artificial insemination it'll be even worse she won't carry geodes anymore she'll carry-" the Peridot gets cut off by Yellow Diamond

"I know its different but it has to be done i still need more quartz's i know its hard but it has to be done it'll be for a little while longer not forever so 1HZ right now you'll be getting a break so your body can recover and as soon as that's done you'll get artificially inseminated soon" Yellow Diamond hangs up

The Medical team all look at each other 1HZ gets really nervous and confused about getting artificially inseminated.

"Ugh Peridot what were you trying to say to Yellow Diamond" 1HZ demands to the Peridot, she gets really nervous biting her fingers.

"Ugh....the thing what i was trying to say is....with artificial insemination, you won't get pregnant with geodes you'll be.....carrying live gemlings instead...i don't know why but it does that" the Peridot says.

1HZ didn't like the sound of that.

"Live....gemlings?...ugh i never carried live gemlings before but i know you don't want me to get attached to any of my off spring but....i know its stupid but i can't let my Diamond down now she needs me more than ever now and...i'll do it" 1HZ says 

"We know and we'll work harder for you so you can still keep going" the Peridot says

"Your support is more then enough for me" 1HZ says


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this chapter are 1HZ experiencing live pregnancies and delivering live gemlings and 1HZ beginning to shut down so a little angsty enjoy

Back at the Medical center the two Peridots were at the lab working on the artificial sperm used for artificial insemination a specialized sperm made on two ways from any gems who donate their own sperm or created by the diamonds genes used for breeding purposes this tactic has been used many eons ago but became no longer needed ever since kindergardens became a thing to increase gem populations.

One Peridot got the small specialized injector which is what will be used to insert inside 1HZ's womb the peridot began to get really worried about this she heard about some incidents about any carrier gems who got too attached to their off spring and always plead to hold and raise them which is no option because they don't like it when carriers got attached it can get pretty ugly in a hurry. 

the other peridot next to her on another table was preparing for the artificial sperm made from the diamonds genes she had some test tubes and a small needle to carefully squirt it into the tube and then takes the test tubes into a small container and puts it on her medical bag. 

"Are you afraid of doing this" the Peridot on the other side asked her co-worker

"*sigh* yes i am..but what can we do this is what Yellow Diamond wants us to do 1HZ knows this as well she knows what has to be done" Peridot #1 says

"i know but does 1HZ think its fair" Peridot #2 asks Peridot #1 was about to protest but then closes her mouth and opens again but no words came out it was a hard question to answer does 1HZ really think its fair?

"Oh..i never thought of that well i dunno what to say well lets just wait and see then" Peridot #1 says 

\-------------------------

1HZ was finally able to shower without gritting her teeth or shaking her lower body was all nice and healed well for now soon she'll get all fat again from pregnancy 1HZ washes the soap off her skin and hair and rinses the hot water always felt nice then she hears a knock on the door Grey Pearl was here to remind her that the medical team was gonna arrive soon. So 1HZ finished rinsing and turns off the water and steps out the shower stall grabbing a towel and drying off. 

In about 10 minutes the Medical Team arrive with equipment 1HZ was not familiar with making the two Peridots a little more intense. the two looked at each other for a second then get right to work.

"So 1HZ so this is new equipment for artificial insemination because this is a different way on breeding so what i have here is well its similar to the injectors we use on kindergardens but its for injecting the sperm into your womb so this needle like part will go in your vagina and i'll have to inject it in you and well we got the sperm right here in these test tubes these Yellow diamond made herself with her genes cuz we want the first gemlings you carry will be perfectly genetic." Peridot #1 says as calm as she could surprised she didn't stutter when she thought she was gonna

1HZ felt a little off about getting a small injector instead of being penetrated by a dick but it is the same thing just different but it looks safer and less painful. 

"Alright it sounds right but will it hurt" 1HZ asks

"No not really its the perfect size for a quartz so no pain can happen and this part i know looks sharp but its not really just needs to be tiny in order to go in the right spot." Peridot #2 Explains

"Well sounds fine to me i'll get ready" 1HZ says 

With that being said 1HZ lays down again with her legs spread after removing her robe out of the way exposing her vagina Peridot #1 got ready with the small injector and takes the test tube of artificial sperm she takes the needle part and pulls in the sperm and it goes in the tube ready to be injected. Then Peridot #1 gets the tube close to 1HZ'a folds and with a gloved hand gently opens the folds to open the cervix Peridot #1 was about to insert but got a little sweaty and nervous. 

"Peridot is something wrong?" 1HZ asks Peridot #1 didn't realize how lost in thought she was she shakes her head a bit and coughs.

"No no its fine sorry i got distracted i'm ready" Peridot #1 says and slowly inserts the needle part of the injector with her special glasses she had an X-ray vision of 1HZ's womb the spot where to insert the sperm was here slowly and gentle as she could Peridot #1 moves the needle a little deeper and gets right to the spot 1HZ shivers a bit and then Peridot #1 then takes the bottom part of the injector to push it in and she does that slow and careful the sperm gets inseminated into 1HZ's womb. 

it felt really hot for a split second cutting 1HZ off guard then cools down and Peridot #1 removes the small injector after all of it was inserted. 1HZ sat up to look the small injector was empty.

"So did it work?" 1HZ asks 

"Well let's see" Peridot #2 says taking out a small scanning device and scans 1HZ's womb. the scan shows none of the sperm leaking out all getting collected which is a good sign that its working.

"okay no leaking so that means the sperm is working so soon you'll be pregnant with a live litter of gemlings" Peridot #2 says 

"So how different is it with carrying live gemlings by that i mean how will my pregnancy go" 1HZ asks the two Peridots hoped she wasn't gonna ask but try to answer so she won't get suspicious.

"Well ugh you won't get pregnant longer you'll still be pregnant for 6 months and well i'm not too sure it might not be that much different but they might be a little harder to birth to but we'll do some research just incase" Peridot #1 says.

"That doesn't sound that bad i think it'll just go like before thanks for telling me" 1HZ says the two Peridots take their leave after they close the door both break out in sweat feeling bad for not telling the whole story but try not to overreact too much.

\-------------------------

2 months later so far nothing was new 1HZ looked at herself at the mirror seeing the image she was used to seeing her belly was only a little big and her breast were of course getting bigger from making breastmilk. She was brushing her hair and cleaning up after that she takes her robe and puts it on then right when she turns around the felt something it felt like a jostle whatever it was she never felt this before it caught 1HZ off guard to much she almost slipped and fell.

She was able to catch herself and hold her bump, feeling around what she felt "What was that? i don't know what it felt like is it bad or something?" 1HZ asks to herself rubbing her hands all over her bump to feel it again she didn't feel anything 1HZ then shrugs it off must be a muscle spasm she gets those sometimes. 1HZ leaves her bathroom to go back to work to check on the gem colonies.

after about a week things were normal as ever 1HZ was on her bed about to go to sleep for the night as 1HZ lays on her side something happens she feels another jostle in her bump 1HZ's eyes pop open and she sits up to look at her bump 1HZ feels around for it this time it happens again it felt like movement like a wiggle or some kind of kick. 1HZ's eyes lit up it felt kind of nice. 

In the Background Grey Pearl was getting on the bed then she sees 1HZ smiling "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Grey Pearl asks 1HZ then darts her head to Grey Pearl not hearing her came.

"Oh ugh nothing i ugh felt something in my bump, i think a gemling is moving" 1HZ says Grey Pearl gets confused "May i" Grey Pearl asks 1HZ nods Grey Pearl climbs on the bed and crawls to 1HZ and sits on her knees and Presses her hand on 1HZ's bump she felt it she small shifts from inside 1HZ. Grey Pearl never experienced this before it was so new and so beautiful to see. 

"I never knew this can happen well you are carrying live gemlings never thought this will happen but it feels kind of nice" Grey Pearl says softly

"Me Either it feels kind of nice too" 1HZ says then beginning to feel a little off sensing the gem of a gemling inside her this was staring to feel a little different than carrying geodes. 

\--------------------

After the remaining 4 months 1HZ was now close to her due date today was a long hard day for 1HZ she was feeling really heavy turns out she was carrying a litter on 6 live gemlings not very large to quart'z stature in face 1HZ heard about a quartz who once carried over 15 geodes that was a world record in breeding history 1HZ hoped she'll never carry a litter that large. but with live gemlings they were really active today 1HZ didn't get that much sleep last night too much kicking.

Her Gemlings were really active more than 1HZ ever was Grey Pearl was giving 1HZ a message to each her back which is nothing but knots it was really hard to get rid of them. 1HZ was lost in her mind feeling to sore and tired in fact she was almost drifting off then suddenly she felt something her belly popped or something 1HZ opens her eyes and looks down seeing her crotch was all wet oh no her water broke but 1HZ was so happy it happened. 

"Oh Grey Pearl my water broke" 1HZ says Grey Pearl gets frantic for a moment then calms down "Okay i'll call the medical team" Grey Pearl goes and makes the call the two Peridots now are really worried for what they just know is gonna happen, they have to prepare both physically and mentally they get the equipment and head to the chambers.

\--------------------------

Time passes on 1HZ began to feel the contractions getting harder they were a litter different 1HZ never had contractions to painful before Grey Pearl helps 1HZ to the bathroom to clean up the amnionic fluid still on her legs Grey Pearl sits 1HZ on a toilet and she takes a rag and wets it and wipes off the fluids off 1HZ's legs 1HZ was pretty calm so far she was still taking slow breaths. Grey Pearl tried not to look upset but she knows that this birth will be not like the last ones with live gemlings they'll make cries that can alert the mother to care for them and 1HZ might respond to the gemlings cries and 1HZ might not like it one bit once these are takin away from her.

1HZ was on her bed trying to rest this was going pretty fast she could feel herself opening already. Then the medical team arrive with the equipment they see 1HZ in bed as scheduled she was beginning to get antsy and shrieking a little bit. The Two Peridots prepare for the worst. 

"Were Here 1HZ no need to worry well it'll be a bit different but it'll be fine were here to help you thought this alright" Peridot #1 says calmly 1HZ only nods

After about two hours 1HZ was already fully dilated and ready feeling the first gemling about to crown this felt way to different to 1HZ and she wasn't liking it one bit.

"okay 1HZ now push" Peridot #1 says and 1HZ begins to push feeling the pressure easing up more and getting more painful, this goes on for about 30 minutes then 1HZ feels the hot burning sensation of the head popping out then in a flash a release and the pain ebbed. 1HZ pulls her head back on the pillow then she pants trying to calm herself down then she hears something, something she never heard before first it felt far away then it gets a little louder it was the cries of the newborn gemling 1HZ never heard anything like this before. 

1HZ lifts her head to see what she could never prepare herself for in the arms of peridot #1 was a small little grey gemling not a geode it was small and had limbs hair and oh god the face it was so cute 1HZ feels her need to touch it.

"Ugh....this is so amazing can i....hold her" 1HZ struggles to speak then the Peridots furrow their brows grind their teeth and look at each other oh boy this is not gonna end well. 

"Uhm...not yet you still have 5 more to go just hang" Peridot #2 says but 1HZ didn't listen "What....but i wanna hold her" 1HZ then holds her arms out Peridot #1 sweats she knows she can't do this 1HZ will get attached but 1HZ will have time to kill with more still in her Peridot can't find another way to say this so she comes clean. 

"Ahhh 1HZ i can't i'm sorry but Yellow Diamonds rules she doesn't want you to hold them cuz she doesn't want you to get attached i'm sorry but i have to follow orders" Peridot #1 yells as she places her newborn gemling on a flat table on a nearby machine swaddled in a soft blanket to stay warm. 

"What i can't hold them!? that's not fair that's my child give her to me!" 1HZ tries to stand up then the contractions came back making 1HZ scream and clutch her belly she falls back on the bed the two Peridots and Grey Pearl all get upset they feel bad about this but know what happens if they disobey an order. 

After the course of 5 hours of 1HZ birthing each gemling and all the cries she hears making her want to rush to her gemlings aid but was pushed back all the time she was not finally done bringing the last gemling this time 1HZ was too tired to move she could still hear the cries of her gemlings but couldn't move she had her eyes open she wished she didn't cuz she could see more gems were called in they were here to take the gemlings away. 1HZ's whole body burned and her instincts screaming in her head to stop them and grab her babies she could only lift an arm then the other gems see her and quickly take their leave.

the door shuts tight, 1HZ then flips out "No...please....my babies....*sniff* i need them.....please" 1HZ's voice was raspy and weak she just couldn't move no matter how strong her instincts were.

Grey Pearl sheds tears and she hugs 1HZ on her chest then she loses control and sobs on 1HZ's deflated belly.

"I'm sorry 1HZ, i'm so sorry i know you want them and i'm sorry i can't do anything to help you" Grey Pearl sobs feeling so bad for the poor quartz the two Peridots had watery eyes they knew this was gonna happen but it was still too sad for them to bare. one Peridot whispers into Grey Pearls ear telling her to take good care of 1HZ Grey Pearl nods and the two Peridots take their leave with tears in their eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

After that door shuts 1HZ feels trapped she can't believe this, like in the blink of en eye her new litter was taken away from her, she still heard their cries from a distance clearly they wanted their mother no other gem, 1HZ's brows furrow and her silver eyes tear up she stares at the door then she covers her face and quietly sobs, even sobbing was painful her body was so sore from that birth. Laying eggs was pretty hard enough but birthing live gemlings was even worse not just by the pain of childbirth but the pain of their cries she never heard anything like it before and it made her instincts go through the roof. 

Grey Pearl keeps her mouth shut letting it all out for 1HZ, Grey Pearl begins to question in silence does this still need to be done? hasn't 1HZ had enough babies for Yellow Diamonds army? has Yellow Diamond found another planet yet? Grey Pearl then shakes her head trying to shrug it off its very forbidden to question a diamonds orders or decisions, but 1HZ wasn't made to breed she was made to fight and be a warrior to be part of the army not make more of them. Sometimes Grey Pearl hates how life can be so harsh and cruel. Grey Pearl then leans down on 1HZ's side of the bed just letting her mind drift off as 1HZ beings to calm down and then she cries herself to sleep. 

None of them don't know how long they've slept 1HZ was the first to wake up, she opens her eyes which were all tear jerked and a little puffy from crying, she looks around her chambers AKA her prison it was dimly lit the galaxy stimulator was on used for relaxation purposes she then sits up a little then Grey Pearl groans and then she wakes up right next to 1HZ.

"Mmmmm....1HZ?" Grey Pearl says in a groggy but still soft voice.

"I'm up, sorry did i wake you?" 1HZ says her voice raspy from crying and still a little sore from screaming while she was giving birth

"No its fine, how do you feel?" Grey Pearl asks immediately hesitating the question wishing she didn't ask that.

1HZ was silent for a short while, then she answers "Still tired, sore but fine...physically *sigh* what is wrong with me?" 1HZ's tone suddenly changes from quiet to loud with anger. 

"What?" 

"Me! why was i so desperate to hold them, they were just squirming little creatures, they only were making noises it was loud and annoying but...they looked just like me, they were scared and confused" 1HZ says then Grey Pearls lips twitch a little not liking where this is going.

"They didn't know what was happening around them, they were scared and wanted to be close to me, it wasn't their fault they were crying, my vision was blurry and i just had this urge to hold them i only wanted to see how they would react to my touch and how soft their skin was, they didn't know where they were or what was happening around them, i hate to see them taken like that" 1HZ finishes with sobbing again Grey Pearl puts her hands of 1HZ's shoulders and rubs them she clearly just wanted her babies. 

"1HZ, its okay to feel that way its nobody's fault in fact when i heard their cries i kind of wanted to hold them too, they did look kind of cute as well" Grey Pearl says

"Really you felt something too?" 1HZ says

"Yeah, it felt a little warm at first but when they were taken away i began to feel a little worked up, i hate that they took them away because they wanted you to prepare for another pregnancy and to not let you get attached to them but i think its not fair for you" Grey Pearl says 

"*sigh* how long is this gonna keep up?" 1HZ asks

"I was thinking that too, i don't know i hope it won't be forever its been decades" 

1HZ agrees with everything Grey Pearl is saying later 1HZ is helped into the shower to clean off she still had a bit of fluids on her legs from giving birth, in fact Grey Pearl had to join in the shower stall with her to help her clean up 1HZ was having a hard time standing. Grey Pearl was so tiny compared to 1HZ she had to stand on her tippy toes to reach 1HZ's shoulders to scrub her off. After rinsing off the conditioner her long hair was now clean and Grey Pearl helps 1HZ off the shower and into bed. 

1HZ decides to sleep again she still needed her rest and as soon as 1HZ fell askeep Grey Pearl decides to make a little call to the medical team.

Grey Pearl goes to the work station and turns on the screen it was yellow and Grey Pearl sees the contact number for the medical team and taps it to make the call as she begins to get a little frustrated.

One of the peridots answers with a confused look "Hello" usually they don't get calls at this time. 

"Its Grey Pearl calling, i need to have a little chat with you if that's okay" Grey Pearl says it in an emotionless tone but the look in her eyes show a little more than her tone Peridot #1 feels a little nervous but agrees to talk. 

"Okay so what's wrong?" 

"What's wrong is this whole breeding thing, look 1HZ is very upset right now she misses her gemlings, i think it was wrong to take them away like that, i know i know she does need to prepare again but how long is this gonna keep up?" Grey Pearl asks.

Peridot #1 looks away her lip trembling a little and a beat of sweat forms on her temple "Ugh, i'm sorry but i don't know whenever Yellow Diamond says so but look i know you feel bad and i'm sorry but were just doing our jobs but i'll tell you a quick update on the gemlings their okay and are in a private nursery with a few Tanzanites and they are taking good care of them, so at least their in a good environment" Peridot #1 says

Even if it is a safe place, it still looked wrong complete strangers caring for someone else's babies just looks wrong they should be with the gem who birthed them, their mother.

"Well i am happy to know they're safe but, it just doesn't look right, look when is 1HZ gonna get breed again, will it be artificial insemination again?" Grey Pearl asks

"Yes, Yellow Diamond still doesn't want any other jaspers to breed so the fights won't happen again, i'm sorry and it'll be in next month" Peridot #1 says Grey Pearl did not like the sound of this so soon.

Grey Pearl couldn't think of anything else to say all she does is nod and hang up as she turns off the screen and get off the chair she then sees in the corner of her eye that 1HZ was awake, Grey pearls eyes widen and she begins to shake as she gasps.

"I heard everything, i know" 1HZ says as Grey Pearl was about to explain

"Oh" 

"I'm not mad at you, and i know as much as i hate it...it has to be done" 1HZ says her voice sounding less and less emotional like she's just excepted death. 

"What? but 1HZ its not fair for you your just gonna let them control your body like that?" Grey Pearl says

"Theres nothing we can do we can't make our decisions on this, this is Yellow Diamonds orders but, i do thank you for trying to talk to them out of this" 1HZ says 

Grey pearl feels deep in sorrow this is destroying 1HZ she's losing it, this is really bad this will keep going and going 1HZ might lose all control of herself and what will happen? Grey Pearl climbs into bed with 1HZ, she just looked so overwhelmed with emotion that she just stopped feeling, Grey Pearl lays down on 1HZ's chest and the two just rest together Grey Pearl lets one tear down her cheek seeing this is just so wrong on so many levels that no one can count.

\----------------------

After that month passes the medical team arrive once again to get 1HZ artificially inseminated again, 1HZ was on her bed only wearing her robe not covering herself here to just let it get over with Grey Pearl holds it together same with the medical team they see how 1HZ doesn't say anything just lets them do their job, the two Peridots see this and know this is a very bad sign but, they can't quit they just do their jobs for their diamonds sake, they get the tube inside 1HZ again and insert the sperm in her womb, as that was done they take their leave right before the do one of the Peridots stops and taps on Grey Pearl's shoulder to get her attention.

"Look Grey Pearl" Peridot #1 says quietly.

"Yes" 

"I never said this but, i do agree with everything you said during our call, and your right 1HZ isn't looking too good so don't get your hopes up but i am going to report this behavior to Yellow Diamond maybe she can take this as a flaw and make this stop but i don't know but i'll try to stop this" Peridot #1 says.

"Really thank you" Grey Pearl says as quiet as she could and with that Peridot #1 leaves the door closes again.

\---------------------------

The first three months of 1HZ pregnancy was going just like it always was before but 1HZ didn't do much all she did was either stay in bed or look out the window almost like a lifeless object, Grey Pearl stayed by 1HZ's side the whole time taking care of her as much as 1HZ admired how a pearl who isn't even hers was so caring, it made 1HZ respect pearls more than ever only saw them as just gems who were just doing their jobs but sometimes its so much more than that. 

But something has been a little off for some reason Grey Pearl was supposed to get a notification that Peridot #1 was gonna report 1HZ behavior to yellow Diamond and update her what Yellow Diamond has said, but nothing, it didn't happen Grey Pearl thought that it was because Peridot #1 chickened out and was too scared to report it thinking she could get in trouble for throwing a complaint. 

But she tries to not get her hopes up but tries not to except failure too so she decided to keep her hopes low but not loose it entirely like 1HZ did. 

\--------------------

Its been nearly another three months 1HZ's due date is only days away, Grey Pearl was still really worried there was still no notification from Peridot #1 yet Grey Pearl didn't tell 1HZ about this because she was afraid of 1HZ getting her hopes up all for it tog et crushed in the dirt and it'll destroy 1HZ. 

Grey Pearl was so lost in thought that she didn't notice 1HZ was sitting up patting Grey Pearls back. Grey Pearl flinches at the touch and turns around seeing 1HZ somewhat alive. 

"Is something wrong?" Grey Pearl asks

"No, i'm worried about you, you've been a little off" 1HZ says

"i'm just a little upset for you that's all, may i?" 

"Sure" 1HZ lays back down and she rests her head on 1HZ's bump feeling movement from the gemlings this time 1HZ is carrying a much smaller litter only three this time, 1HZ always let Grey Pearl rub her belly sometimes it feels a little nice to have someone to show affection to the unborn gemlings. 

This went on for a while both no longer pay attention to time, 1HZ felt tired again she was about to close her eyes same with Grey Pearl, then all of a sudden the room that was warm then in a flash it was freezing cold. 1HZ's eyes pop open and she begins to shiver a little usually gems can't get come but with 1HZ's condition she did get a little sensitive to temperature Grey Pearl lifts her head up noticing how 1HZ was shivering.

"Is something wrong?" 

"No it got really cold all of a sudden" 1HZ says then an odd noise can be heard it sounded like something was moving in the walls then in the ventilation on the left side of the wall a strange pitch black smoke like substance was coming through it 1HZ and Grey Pearl begin to panic and get confused then the vent on the far end something similar comes out too, another dark smoke like substance but it was a dark purple instead then the two smoke all come out and it begins to take shape of something. 

"What the hell is that?" 1HZ says

"I don't know"

1HZ and Grey Pearl begin to hold each other in fear then in the black and purple smoke a pair of eyes begin to form along with a head then a body and the forms complete they were huge one was covered in black fur with a grey head and purple marks under the eyes the other was mostly purple with bloodshot eyes but they looked like giant canids. 

Both 1HZ and Grey Pearl freeze both couldn't blink none could make a sound out of their mouths.

then one on them speaks.

"Its okay, we are here to help you" the black one speaks voice was feminine and gentle the canid creature slowly walks to them. 

"Ahh! whoooo what are you?" 1HZ asks 

"I'm a wolf gem the names Onyx Blackgem we were sent here to rescue you" The creature named Onyx Blackgem didn't seem to be no harm.

"Wait, help you mean like help help" 1HZ says

"Yes our alpha knows who you are and we all know what's been happening to you our alpha was had enough and she sent us to get you out of here will you come with us?" 

1HZ couldn't believe what she was hearing these giant wolf gems showed up to get her out of here is she dreaming? 

"Is this real i can get out of here i can't breed again?" 1HZ begins to feel overwhelmed Grey Pearl tries to calm her down.

"Wait tell me are you two really here to help?" Grey Pearl asks 

"Yes i know this seems crazy but that's why were here, our Alpha Sakyra is getting other gems rescued me and Bloodshot Iolite were assigned to save 1HZ yes we know your names its a long story but well we don't have a lot of time we need to leave 1HZ will you come with us?" Onyx asks again 

1HZ begins to tear up she can finally be free "Will i be able to raise this litter i'm carrying?" 1HZ asks

"Yes that's why were here so you can get your chance to be a mother our Alpha is like our mother we know how it feels for you to raise your litter" the other one Bloodshot Iolite says

"Yes, oh stars yes i'll come please take me away from here" 1HZ gets off the bed but then stops seeing Grey Pearl not following her. 

"Grey Pearl, aren't you coming?" 1HZ asks Grey Pearl stays put

"No i'm sorry but i can't leave Homeworld i'm not your personal pearl and i think i should keep any gems distracted if they see any of you and plus i have my true master to get back to she's gonna need me i'm sorry" Grey Pearl says the two wolf gems look at each other.

"Oh right i forgot, your master will need you but, thank you so much for being there for me you really are a good pearl, i'll miss you" 1HZ and Grey Pearl hug each other Grey Pearl sheds a tear behind 1HZ's back. 

"Also thank you two wolf gems for this please take good care of 1HZ for me and her babies ad well" Grey Pearl says 

"We will, we promise she'll be in good hands with us and Alpha Sakyra she'll go to our planet it'll be safe and warm for her trust us our Planet is very beautiful good luck Grey Pearl" Onyx Blackgem says lifting her paw to sort of wave.

Grey Pearl nods and waves back and then she opens the door and runs off first heading to the medical center. 

"So you ready 1HZ?" Bloodshot Iolite says 

"Okay get on my back this is gonna be a little bit of a bumpy ride" Onyx says 

1HZ nods feeling herself come back for once new hope blossoms inside her. Onyx Blackgem bends down and 1HZ gets on her back then Onyx opens her mouth and a purple fire like ball ignites then it shoots out some kind of purple laser it destroying the window shattering it to a million pieces 1HZ holds on tight as the two wolf gems run and jump off they fall for a moment then go up and soar in the air with shadow like wings.

Then somewhere on Homeworld as Grey Pearl ran off to get to the Medical Center in the hallway she sees Peridot #1 walking Grey Pearl then stops her and the two bump into each other.

"Grey pearl why are you running in the hallway are you alright?" 

"Am now look i need to tell you something, its really weird but hear me out just now two giant wolf gems showed up they came here to rescue 1HZ and she's safe i was gonna tell you so you won't get confused" Grey Pearl says

Peridot #1 makes an odd face her mouth opens her eyes widen "So that's what that message was all about" Peridot #1 says Grey Pearl tilts her head.

"What, what are you talking about?" 

Months ago i was about to report 1HZ's behavior to Yellow Diamond but before i could i got an anonymous message it told me not to report 1HZ to Yellow Diamond that 1HZ is gonna be okay and this breeding was gonna stop, i didn't know how it got here i couldn't track it that's why i didn't update you, and that it said if i did repost 1HZ to Yellow Diamond me and you would be shattered so i think we just dodged a bullet." 

"Really someone told you this, well i think either those wolf gems or there Alpha sent you that message well looks like 1HZ is finally free me included" Grey pearl says

"Yeah me too i knew it was stupid and wrong but now 1HZ's gonna get her chance to raise this litter" Peridot #1 says 

"Yeah take care 1HZ" Grey Pearl says as the two gems look outside seeing a view of Homeworld feeling free from this grasp that 1HZ and Grey Pearl are no longer suffering.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end everyone thank you all for reading this is gonna be a good one enjoy

1HZ held on tight to Onyx despite she was very careful and steady with her pace 1HZ never was on a ship let alone the back of a large wolf gem 1HZ looks around the city they were pretty high and no one seems to notice them, maybe because Onyx and her friend Bloodshot Iolite are like pitch black shadows, well they are shadow gems maybe that's why they can't see them.

"Hey 1HZ your choking me" Onyx says 1HZ then sees her large muscular arms were a little tight around Onyx Blackgem's neck she loosens her grip a little but tries not to let go completely.

"Oh sorry i've never flown before but can they see us?" 1HZ asks

"No were too high and too dark i'm the master of shadows no one can see me unless i let them" Onyx says 

"Yes no need to worry were trained professionals we do this all the time" Bloodshot Iolite says

"Ohh glad to know and still i can't thank you enough for this" 1HZ says then in front of them more Wolf gems can be seen they were all flying to meet each other two others flying from the left was a red and blue one the red one had fire for wings and the blue one had water for wings but it didn't look like the wings of a lapis lazuli, this wolf gems wings looked like it had feathers made of water, those two were carrying a small gem it looked terrified it was a White Sapphire. 

Then on the right two others were arriving one was white with black stripes she was flying but her wings didn't look like they were actually a part of her must've shape shifter them they were made of white light the other next to her was mostly light brown but had a mix of dark brown and orange stripes on her face that resembled an 'x'. they two had a gem it was on the white wolf gems back it was a green gem, 1HZ couldn't see her gem and couldn't identify what that gem is.

Then the red one speaks "Is that everyone?" she yells 

"Yeah that's everyone but Alpha still isn't here she's be right here where we just came what caught her off guard?" the Brown gem yells back her voice was pretty rough sounding and deep the red one sounded pretty smooth but had a little spice to it. 

1HZ looks at each wolf gem then she tries to find their gems and they all did have one the red gem had hers on her right Thigh it was rectangular cut and it was red but it was glowing a rarity maybe but the blue one her gem was on her left cheek it was round and light blue with white stripes 1HZ could tell this one is a Sodalite. 

The White gem 1HZ was having a hard time finding her gem but then Onyx speaks. 

"Tugtupite is the White star Sapphire you rescued okay i can hear her weeping." Onyx says

She spoke to the red fire gem a Tugtupite as Onyx says. 

"Ugh, yes and no" Tugtupite says with her ears drooping down and looking away in shame.

"What, what did you do?" Onyx says

"No no not me well we got off track a little and then we saw the Sapphire but White Diamond got to her first and she dipped her long nail on some inky black stuff and then slashes her eye we stopped White with our powers to make a smoke cloud to cover us up but...." Tugtupite couldn't finish her sentence she then takes her front legs and takes the little sapphire in her arms and Tugtupite moves the bangs out of the way revealing a long deep scar her one eye...gone. 

All the wolf Gems and the gems they were carrying froze seeing the poor sapphire in pain she was whimpering and clinging onto Tugtupite chest so tight. 

"I know we tried to heal it didn't work we did what we could were sorry" Sodalite says

"Well at least you did save her hopefully Alpha Sakyra can help her" The White wolf gem says

"Thank you Howlite" 

Howlite the white wolf gem is a Howlite. 

Then behind them all another figure appeared but smaller than the wolf gems it was flying fast to them but it wan't a wolf gem but whatever it was it was very odd looking.

"Oh there's Sakyra i hope everything's okay" Onyx says

"Oh is that your Alpha but she's not a wolf gem?" 1HZ asks

"no Sakyra's a one of a kind you'll see come on everyone" Onyx says

The Wolf gems all move to Sakyra but something wasn't right Sakyra wasn't very alert and she was alone she was supposed to rescue a gem but where is she? 

Alpha we got our rescue gems but...*gasp*" Onyx stops on her track stopping from flying onyx sees there is no gem but clutched in her arms were something and as Sakyra looked up to the pack her one organic eye was shedding tears. 

Then all the wolf gems gasp Sakyra was holding gem shards the shards of a pearl.

1HZ gasps then covers her mouth with one hand and then instinctively holding her belly as she felt movement, it Seems one gem they assigned to rescue didn't make it.

"Alpha oh no, i'm so sorry but what happened?" Tugtupite says

"I was too late she was too weak to run her master saved her but topaz guards got to her first and threw a spear at her she was shattered while i was flying to her i was too late" Sakyra says as she tries to get her voice back.

All the wolf gems look down in shame 1HZ looks at the Alpha who was all covered in gem shards on the left half of her body she appeared to be a human figure. 

"Were so sorry Alpha but we got all the others you assigned us i got the breeding quartz" Onyx says Sakyra then looks up seeing 1HZ, 1HZ looks back but a little shy she then waves to Sakyra, it seems to put a slight smile to her face.

"And we got White Diamonds favorite Sapphire Alpha but yes she is hurt but we did save her we hope you can help her when we get back home." Sodalite says

"And we got the Seraphinite you would not believe what she did you'll totally love her Alpha i wish you saw the look on Emeralds face oh my god" the Brown Wolf gem says which is revealed to be an Aragonite.

Sakyra sees the three gems that are al safe and sound even if one failed the others have been saved. 

"Yeah your right i'm proud of all of you, lets get out of here before someone sees us, and we'll do a special funeral for the one who we lost" Sakyra says 

Then the pack all fly away from Homeworld then they go into space for a little bit but then Sakyra takes her arm the one covered in shards and it glows then a large portal opens then everyone flies right to it some kind of shortcut or something.

"Okay hold on tight everyone, rescue gems no need to worry this'll take us all to your new home safe and sound just hold on tight" Sakyra says to the rescue gems 1HZ nods and holds onto Onyx as they all fly into the portal, as they do 1HZ then closes her eyes as the light got too bright it was going pretty fast too but it seems the wolf gems aren't affected by it. 

Then it stops and they all are in space again but in front of them was a large planet from first glance it was all green and blue it was in one piece too no rings no nothing 1HZ couldn't help but awe at the looks of it then they all fly down to the planet this must be their new home then as they get closer the area of the planet looked very different their were no buildings no ships flying around, it was quiet seeing white clouds above the sky then seeing patches of green land and oceans it was all too different but it did look so amazing. 

"What is this place?" 1HZ asks

"Well 1HZ welcome to our home" Onyx says as they all finally land they landed on an area where crystals were growing and then a massive type of building that was all stacked of crystals shinning rainbows everywhere like a large crystal. 1HZ stares in all surroundings but her eyes squint all the time seeing the sun for the first time but it was so big. 

"Never seen the sun before huh Quartz?" a voice speaks to her 1HZ looks at the source of the sound the Brown wolf gem says she was talking to her smiling.

"What's a sun?" 1HZ says

"Hehehehe, this bright light silly that's the sun right here we know you're not used to this but don't worry the cosmic wolf pack is gonna help you feel right at home here by the way the names Aragonite." Aragonite introduces herself

"Ugh 1HZ...nice to meet all of you"

Then Sakyra walks to them as all the Rescue gems get off the backs of the wolf gems onyx helps 1HZ down 1HZ felt the ground it wasn't rock hard it was pretty soft it felt really weird to her.

"Alright so welcome to my planet i know its very different to Homeworld but that's okay, so we all know you were being mistreated and treated very badly well not anymore, your safe here we all came to rescue you and give you a second chance believe me i've been there." Sakyra says as the walks to 1HZ and the two other gems.

"Ugh...Sakyra is it." the Seraphinite says "Yes" "Are they gonna find us though what it they do?" she asks "Yeah i was gonna ask that too" 1HZ says

"Oh no worries they won't find us, my planet is super far away from Homeworld its buried deep in space its very hard to track and even if we're found i can stop them in a snap that's why were all here to keep you safe." Sakyra says 

"Where are we gonna live?" 1HZ says

"Here in the Crystal Empire" Sakyra pints to the massive crystal building it did look like a nice place to live in.

\---------------------------------

Hours later when it was getting dark Sakyra and the Wolf gems performed a funeral for the pearl gem who didn't get saved in time, 1HZ watches it, it was so sad but, it looked so beautiful to see Sakyra placed the gem shards on a flat rock and seems to take a small stick lights it on fire but the fire was a mix of light purple, blue and green and the shards were able to burn into a colorful ash then Sakyra flew up into the sky and blew a gentle breeze on them setting the ash free like the gem is at peace. 

Then after the funeral was done Sakyra took the remaining rescue gems to the Crystal Empire to have a new home, the other two were taking care of while 1HZ was next.

"so are you ready for your new place...oh right sorry i was gonna give you a nickname i forgot sorry" Sakyra says 

"Yeah i thought of that i saw how you named the seraphinite Forrest, i liked that name and ugh what did you name the sapphire again?" 

"Iris, even thought i could sort of heal her eye well most of the scar is gone but her eye only got a little vision back so she might have poor eye sight for the rest of her life." Sakyra says

"Hey its okay you did your best, and well do you have a name in mind for me" 1HZ asks

"Hmmm, well i know your 1HZ cut 201 and you were popular for your tree branch markings well they are very beautiful mind if i see your gem?" Sakyra asks

"Yeah sure" 1HZ turns around moving her long hair to expose her gem, Sakyra made a soft gasp as the gave feathery touches to her gem cut.

"....Hawthorn" Sakyra says in a soft voice

"What" 1HZ turns around

"Your gem is a leaf cut like the hawthorn trees i have how about Hawthorn" 

"Hawthorn....yeah, yeah i like it" 

"Well its nice to meet you Hawthorn" Sakyra says 

"Nice to meet you Sakyra" 

"So well i must ask but i was too shy since this is my new home, am i no longer gonna breed again" 

"Oh hell no, no more breeding here i know you've been used like this for a long time well i wished i knew sooner and i know all your last litters are taken away from you but no this won't happen again you're keeping this one." Sakyra says

Hawthorns eyes widen "Wait i am" 

"Of course you are i know its a lot to take in but no, no ones gonna take your gemlings away they're yours to keep" Sakyra reassures Hawthorn

Hawthorn couldn't believe what she was hearing no more breeding, no more babies taken away from her she'll keep them.

"Wait i can keep them?" Hawthorn asks one last time

"Yes, your babies your rules you can keep them and they'll have a nice place to live they can know you and they won't have to be part of Yellow Diamonds army" Sakyra says as she suddenly takes her hand and pats on Hawthorns chest then something glows the diamond insignia then transformed to a mark of a wolf head with some tribal wing. 

"Huh what did you do to my uniform"

"Sorry i hate the diamond insignia and well you're no longer them, you're now one of us now thought you deserved the mark of the wolf pack."

"I...i love it thank you" 

\---------------------------------

Later Sakyra takes Hawthorn to a new area around the Crystal Empire she had a new room for her seeing a door made of crystals and opens the door revealing a large bed with comforter, a huge window to the outside it had a beautiful view of the forest and ocean nearby and the right of the room was decorated with wolf paintings and small statues. 

"well i did a little work in here well if you want any changes just let me now" Sakyra says

"Wow, this is so cool" Hawthorn says

Sakyra smiles as she sees the joy of saving this soon to be mother this time who will bring beautiful gemlings into the world soon. 

"Well ugh Hawthorn sorry to ask this now but may i feel your belly" Sakyra says as Hawthorn sits on the bed to test the mattress. 

"Huh..oh ugh, sure its okay" Hawthorn sat back a little to show her huge belly a little more Sakyra takes her hand and gently places it on Hawthorns bump, Sakyra's touch was unbelievably warm and gentle she then rubbed a little and a gemling responded with a nudge Sakyra pulled her hand away at the touch a little startles of the kick.

"Oh sorry i forgot to tell you one gemling likes to kick with each feel." Hawthorn says

Sakyra has an odd look in her eyes.

"is something wrong?" 

What ugh no no its fine....i'm just so happy we got to save you in time so you could get to keep this litter how many do you have?" 

"three, a smaller litter usually i have more than 4 but well better than nothing" Hawthorn says 

"Yeah well i better get back to work and you must be feeling tired i should leave well i'll be back later if you need me well i have very high senses you can just use your subconscious and i'll be able to come to you" Sakyra says 

"yeah sure i feel really tired and thank you for everything" 

"Me too take care" Sakyra says as she leaves the room.

As Sakyra left the room she then looks down in shame she held her hand and looked at it the hand she used to touch Hawthorns belly shaking a little.

'No Sakyra, that was all very long ago she's been dead for so long too you gotta move on pull yourself together' Sakyra whispered to herself as she walked away from Hawthorns room.

\-----------------------------

About two days have passed turns out at that time the Pearl has came back alive and Sakyra truly felt better, renaming her Orion and the whole pack were celebrating the pack were outside throwing a big celebration party well Hawthorn was the only one not here because she was due any day now she was feeling very tired and needed all the rest she can get. Hawthorn watched out her window seeing the pack all happy and celebrating. 

Hawthorn could hear the music playing it was so beautiful sounding and peaceful Hawthorn watched the party in peace but then all of a sudden Hawthorn felt a little sick she groaned and clutched her belly feeling it tighten a little then she felt it, gushing between her legs was her water Hawthorn lifts her blanket to check and there it was between her legs it was all wet.

"Oh no, right now oh boy better call Sakyra but wait ugh...she looks really happy out there well she did tell me to call anytime but maybe a few minutes won't hurt i'll just get some towels first then call her." Hawthorn says

She gets off the bed and walks to a nearby room filled with towels it was the shower room meant for the wolf gems where they all clean themselves up.

Hawthorn takes a few towels she liked how they were pretty big and very soft she felt another contraction as she picked up the last one she paused to take deep breaths this contraction was pretty long already getting close. Then as it stopped she took a slow breath and then started waddling to her room.

As Hawthorn does she moves her blanket and puts a towel on the mattress and phases a long shirt to cover herself up. Hawthorn looks around she sees the party dying down a little so she decides to call Sakyra with her mind.

Sakyra was with Orion talking to her through soft music then Sakyra hears it in her head Hawthorn was calling her feeling it through her power of the mind. 

"Sakyra are you okay?" Orion says

"Yeah its Hawthorn she's in labor sorry i gotta attend to her i'll be back" Sakyra says as she flies off to the Crystal Empire.

\----------------------------

Sakyra Arrives in minutes, she sees Hawthorns room in sight first knocking on the door to not startle her.

"Come in ahhh" Hawthorn says Sakyra opens the door and goes inside.

"Hawthorn i'm here are any gemlings coming?" Sakyra asks

"Yes its time finally, contractions started and are already pretty fast about 9 minutes apart" 

"Wow already well good then okay oh you already got towels okay ugh mind if i check you" Sakyra asks

"Sure go ahead" Hawthorn lays down propped with pillows Sakyra goes to the bed and under Hawthorn, she spreads her legs a little and Sakyra checks.

"Your already half was there we have a few minutes to go you want a back rub or something?" Sakyra asks

"Yes please my back is killing me" Sakyra helps Hawthorn up and she begins to rub her back just below her gem it felt nice as Hawthorn relaxes her shoulders. 

\---------------------

After about 10 minutes Hawthorn was ready to push she first gets on her hands and knees and her belly propped with pillows and Hawthorn pushes she already feels the first gemling crowning.

"The heads right there Hawthorn you're doing great" Sakyra says

With a few more pushes the first gemling leaves her body, and Hawthorn relaxes with a deep breath Sakyra then guides the gemling out and then it cries. 

Hawthorns eyes pop open and she turns herself onto her back Sakyra was still there she then sees the gemling as Sakyra wipes off some fluids.

"Ready to hold her Hawthorn" Sakyra says as she gives it to Hawthorn, all Hawthorn does is slowly take her arms and Sakyra places them in her arms Hawthorn states at the gemling seeing something amazing the gemling, on her arms and chest were tree branch markings her hair jet black. 

Hawthorn then lets out a laugh then a cry her eyes tear up and she hugs her gemling finally getting to hold it. Sakyra smiles and pets Hawthorns shoulder.

"And look at that she even has your gem cut." Sakyra points to it the gemlings gemstone was on her right shoulder and a leaf cut as well. Hawthorn then looks at it and she smiles even wider.

"oh Sakyra, thank you" Hawthorn says as Hawthorn takes her free arm to wrap around Sakyra.

\----------------------------------

Three hours later Hawthorn worked hard to bring the last two out her second one to come out was also covered in tree branch marking and her gem was on her forehead also a leaf cut her hair was snow white but on the left it had a small black stripe on it.

Then just now Hawthorn delivers the last one its cries were like music to her ears. the last one too had a leaf cut gem on her right thigh and had tree brach markings as well on her face chest and back. all were taking after their mother.

Hawthorn got to hold them all in her arms Hawthorn thought she was never gonna experience this, being able to hold her babies for the first time and even better they all had her gem cut and markings. Hawthorn couldn't be happier. 

"You did amazing Hawthorn well have you thought of any names when i gave you that book of trees since i thought they all should have tree related names now that they all have your gem cut." Sakyra says as she walked back in with some water.

"Thanks" Hawthorn says as the takes the water and drinks it down "Well yes you sure got such beautiful tress so well want to know how i named the first one" 

"Sure what's this ones name"

"Blackthorn, her hair is all black same is her gem i think it suits her" 

"Oh it totally does what about the 2nd one" 

"I thought of Elm the trees did look so pretty in snow and her hair is mostly white" 

"Elm, oh yeah its such a pretty name"

"And the last one i named Cypress, when i looked at the book she here was touching this picture of a Cypress tree i think she liked that tree" 

"Cypress, i like it those are all perfect names can't think of anything better" Sakyra says as she joins in bed with Hawthorn.

All gemlings then opened their eyes they all had light colored eyes of blue and grey Elm had one eye blue and the other Grey both Hawthorn and Sakyra awed at the sight then in the sky the clouds begin to clear and then a full moon is in view the wolf gems outside begin to all gather around and howl together.

"Ugh what's going on out there?" Hawthorn asks

"How did i forget tonights a full moon? eh doesn't matter that makes it even better i'm very proud of you Hawthorn you brought three amazing gemlings into our pack" Sakyra says Hawthorn smiles and her eyes glisten from the light "Thank you Sakyra" Hawthorn and Sakyra touch foreheads and smile and look at the new gemlings as the moon light shines directly to them as the wolf gems all howl together.


End file.
